


Captain America vs. Superman

by FassyAnon



Series: SuperCap [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: All kinds of smut, Blow Jobs, Control, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, Multi, Sex against the wall, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, and it's doing what? and to whom?, and now things change, because that's life, condom usage, fingering in an elevator, leave those heels on, not really romance, sex in a limosine, showers are fun, surrender, wait whose hand is that?, who is putting the condom on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules, letting her hair down a bit at SDCC, met two men who were interested in her. She thought: I've got a bucket list, this might be a fun way to cross some things off, what's the harm?</p><p>A/N: Someone wrote something and a thought popped into my head and this is what happened. This is not the kind of thing I normally write, but I will say this: I love my SuperCap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, from what you’re telling me, you,” Jules indicated Henry, to her right, “were the first one to see me in Hall H, which I guess is right given that your panel was earlier and you do have x-ray vision because you are, after all, Superman. But Chris, who also saw me in Hall H, got to me first here.” Both heads nodded. “What is this? ‘I saw her first so I get to keep her’? Did you actually just call dibs?”

All she heard was laughter.

“So tell me: why?”

“Why what, gorgeous?” she could  _just_  make out some Boston. Must have been the beer. She couldn’t help but stare at his smile and will her blush to go away. She knew what she was about to say.

“First: why do  _I_  have to make a choice? And second, why do I even  _have_  to make a choice?”

Two sets of blue eyes looked first at Jules, then at each other. Then back to her. One pair narrowed and the other got big.

“Hey, I got a bucket list, and I think this would cross several of my entries off.” She couldn’t believe she just said that. And she couldn’t even blame liquid courage. She hadn’t had anything to drink.

They looked at each other again and soon teeth and dimples were showing. And eyebrows were being quirked. And by the time they turned back to her, they were both smoldering.

“So how should we do this?”

She thought for a moment. “I don’t understand your question, Chris. Try again.”

“I think what he means is who’s room?” She would never tire of listening to Henry and his accent.

“I’ll leave that up to you two to decide. What I will say: I’m about 5 minutes by taxi, unless there’s traffic and obviously there’s traffic. But I don’t know, maybe you’re closer? I need to go use the ladies. Maybe you fellas want another drink while you decide. I’ll leave it up to you. If you’re here when I get back, either of you or both of you, then I know your answer.”

She’d been slowly working her hands up their thighs and gave them each a squeeze before they both got up to let her out. As Jules stood in line she wondered: would either of them still be there when she got back? Nerves. That’s what it was, she thought. Nerves and an expectation that neither would be there when she got back. But, nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? She’d taken her shot and she’d see what came of it when she got back to the table.

As she washed her hands she glanced at her reflection and saw a bit of fear etched into the faint lines of her face.  _Yeah, they won’t be there,_ she thought. That’s why she took just a bit more time, smoothing out her hair, applying the tinted lip balm she took from her clutch. She couldn’t delay much longer for fear that, were they still there, they’d think  _she’d_  chickened out. All who are ready to be humiliated, head back out to the table!

Except she wasn’t. They were both still there when she got back.

They’d switched places so Chris was the first one to see her and he got up and took her by her hand, leading her out of the club. She looked back and saw Henry still at the table with a bit of a pout. When they got outside she started to ask a question.

“Did you guys decide-”

“Don’t.” He stepped back towards the building and pulled her to his side, speaking directly into her ear. “Too many eyes and ears. Just follow my lead, beautiful.” He finished with a soft kiss to her neck, unexpected and warm, with just a hint of tongue.  _Wow, his lips really are that soft_. He scraped his beard up to her ear and nuzzled just a bit before he led her to a waiting limo. As she got in he spoke to his driver. Once the door was firmly closed and the driver in his seat, they were off.

Chris pulled her onto his lap and moved to the door on the other side. He pulled and maneuvered her until she straddled him.

“You ready to pit Captain America against Superman? Who do you think’ll come out on top?”

She giggled at that one. “Oh, I think all sorts of positions are possible. Cap vs. Sup? Who do I think’ll take the crown? First, while that might be fun, I think I’d rather have Chris and Henry. I think they’re far more interesting men.” Dimples and sparkly eyes were her reward, so she continued. “Second, I think there’ll be multiple, um, winners tonight.”

“Come here.”

She leaned over him, hands on either side of his head. She kept moving forward when he put his hands on her shoulders.

“Stop. Close your eyes. Come on, close ‘em.” When she did, she felt his body shift as his hands cupped her chin and jaw, fingers splayed and caressing her face as he held her in place. She felt him sit up and his breath, warm and smelling of hops, caressed her lips and cheek. She didn’t know what he was waiting for, until she swallowed and her lips parted as she licked them. His tongue chased hers back into the cavern of her mouth. He swallowed her cry as he explored.

It took a while for her to collect her thoughts and until then, Chris had free reign and sought out those spots that would make her giggle or sigh or squirm. He pulled her into an embrace, one hand, controlling, on the back of her head, his other arm holding her close. When she finally regained her senses, Jules wrapped her arms around his neck as her body surged into his. She felt his body vibrate with his groan.

It was about that time that the rear door opened. She barely registered the ambient sound before it was gone. After a few moments, it was a third hand touching her, the back of his finger caressing her cheek, that caused Jules to stop and glance over, seeing Henry.

“I’m sorry, we seem to have started without you. On second thought, not sorry at all.” She gave Chris a quick kiss and turned to Henry. “I think Henry needs to catch up.”

He slid over, next to Chris so she didn’t need to move. Henry took charge, wasting no time he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him as Chris held onto her hips.

“Open. Come on, open up.”

Jules’s jaw slackened at the command and Henry saw the color all but disappear from her eyes. He moved in and licked his way into her mouth. He tasted her, his lips moving, tongue probing.

“ _Fuck_ , that is sexy.” Chris bucked up into her and she felt his hardening cock. Her racing heart burned through the oxygen in her lungs faster than normal. She pushed against Henry’s shoulders, panting as she pulled back.

“I just need to catch my breath. Don’t you dare stop.”

Henry wrested her away from Chris, turning her and pulling her onto his lap as he kissed the back of her neck, giving her time to catch her breath. She worked her ass, shimmying and grinding into him, just a bit. She felt like she needed to make up for lost time. His hands worked their way to her waist where they found the sash of her dress and, very quickly, her wrap dress was, well, unwrapped. She was happy she’d taken the time to pack matching bras and panties, and they were very much appreciated, for a few moments, anyway.

As Henry continued to kiss and nuzzle her neck, Chris kissed his way from her shoulder to her hipbones, nibbling along the way. Apparently, he was an impatient man: he slipped his fingers under the elastic and, with a bit of coordinated help from Henry lifting her hips, off came her panties. While everything was happening quickly, you wouldn’t hear Jules complain.

Chris spread her legs, using Henry’s knees to keep her open. She felt Henry’s body shift as he reclined, moving her closer to Chris as he spread his legs even further.

She was becoming overwhelmed with the two men and needed a distraction. As Chris’s hands caressed her thighs, moving up to her core, she turned, her hand reaching behind and grabbing Henry’s silky curls, pulling him to her. He picked up where he’d left off a few short minutes ago, his tongue taking up residence in her mouth.

Henry swallowed her cry as Chris slowly worked his tongue from her opening to her clit. She almost sat up but Henry, taking control yet again, fisted her hair and held her to him, his other hand squeezing and kneading her breast.

Jules felt Henry’s lips and tongue and Chris’s lips and tongue. She felt Chris’s hands and fingers massaging her, stroking her, kneading her, and Henry’s, too. It took a while but she realized she wasn’t doing anything for them and she felt awful. She tried to move and suddenly she had two very concerned men on her hands.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

“Are you okay, baby?”

She laughed a bit, smiling at the two of them. “Absolutely nothing’s wrong, Henry. Chris, I’m fine. In fact, I’m more than fine. I’m just, well, I’m getting all the attention and I feel bad.”

“Well aren’t you sweet.” Henry kissed her neck and Jules closed her eyes and heard “I already knew you were sweet,” as Chris got to his knees, licking his lips right before he slipped his tongue between hers. Now it was Chris who occupied her mouth as Henry intoned “don’t you worry about us, there’s plenty of time for us later.”

He watched them for a few moments before, “hey, Chris.”

Chris was not about to stop kissing Jules if he didn’t have to. “Hmmm?” The vibration from the hum tickled Jules lips and made her laugh into his mouth.

“Is she really? Sweet?”

That question finally got Chris to stop kissing. His smile confirmed. “See for yourself. Come on, let’s switch.”

It took them almost no time to change positions, you’d think they’d done this before.

“Come on baby, gimme your mouth.” Jules twisted to give Chris what he wanted. He went back to kissing her as Henry got comfortable on the floor of the limo. He grabbed Chris behind his knees and pulled him forward so he had better access.

This time it was Chris who swallowed her groan as Henry gave her his undivided attention. Using the flat of his tongue, he slowly, agonizingly slowly bathed her, licked her, over and over before he delved into her, his moan sending vibrations that had Jules twitching. Chris worked the cups of her bra down, giving him the access he wanted. With so much attention, Jules was already close.

Henry replaced his tongue with his strong fingers and he had to hold her down when he hit her g-spot, she bucked so hard. Chris grabbed her around her waist and held her to him. He pulled back just enough to speak into her mouth.

“You gonna come for us, baby?”

“Unh hunh.”

As Henry kept up his poking and prodding, Chris moved his fingers down. As soon as he stroked her clit, Jules’ back bowed and she let out a wail. Henry and Chris looked at each other, smiled, and then glanced back at Jules.

Chris whispered in her ear, “come for us, baby.”

They both continued stroking her at the same time and, in no time at all, sent her over the edge as she flooded Henry’s hand.

“Aw fuck!”

They caressed her, gently, helping her to come back down. By the time she could keep her eyes open, they were each by her side, kissing and nuzzling her neck and shoulders. Chris glanced outside and realized they were close to his hotel.

“You need to get dressed, baby. We’re almost there.”

“Um, guys?”

In unison, one at each ear, “yeah?”

“I think I need help. Getting dressed.”

By the time they exited the limo, Jules was sufficiently put back together with only one article of clothing missing. It was in Chris’s pocket.

They quietly made their way to the bank of elevators for his floor and got on once the door slid open. Henry stood against the wall and pulled Jules to him. Chris put his keycard in and selected his floor. Several people followed the three into the elevator, causing them to have to squash together. Henry lifted the hem of her dress and snuck his hand between her legs, lightly teasing her folds. Jules had to clamp her mouth shut to stop the noises, but not before Chris saw her jaw trembling. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and he could tell every time Henry made a move by the expression on her face and the twitch of her jaw. After three stops, they had the car to themselves and the doors slid shut. Chris turned and stepped in front of Jules.

“God I love your mouth.” He descended on her as Henry kicked her feet apart, fingers entering her. She grabbed onto Chris’s shoulders for support. Jules was grateful when they made it to Chris’s floor. She knew they were most likely on camera and wanted privacy again.

After checking to see that the hallway was empty, Chris took one hand and Henry the other while he sucked his fingers clean. He slid his keycard into the door and they heard the electronic lock disengage.

Chris put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and led them inside. Jules was curious as to where the night would lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beautiful men should kiss each other more often." - Jules Roman
> 
> One could use the term "experimental" when talking about this chapter, in more ways than one...

Playing the gentleman and host, Chris asked if they wanted anything to drink and, once he handed waters to them, he took her by the hand and pulled her close.

“Jules, if you change your mind, please, let us know. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Since he wouldn’t let go of her hand, she set her water down. She swept her hand across his forehead, brushing his hair back before stroking his cheek.

“Now who’s being the sweet one?” Everything had been so fast and now that they were in his room, Jules wanted to slow things down, just a little. She wanted to savor what was happening, knowing it was a one-time deal. She leaned in and kissed Chris, softly, slowly.

He took his cue from Jules and, rather than toss her over his shoulder like he wanted, he turned her, slowly, backing her up and covering her body with his as he pressed her flat against the wall. She moaned as she felt him stroke her core with his hard cock. She was soaked and she knew she was getting his jeans wet, but she didn’t care. They couldn’t get any closer but that didn’t matter to her as she pulled at his hips, desperate for all the contact she could get.

She came up for air and looked around. “Where’s Henry?”

“Here I am.” She heard his voice over Chris’s shoulder and glanced in his direction. She got a big smile on her face when she saw that he’d taken off his shirt. But then she pouted.

Henry crooked his finger in her direction and she moved away from Chris, taking the couple of steps needed to stand in front of him. He reached up and toyed with her bottom lip.

“Why the pout?”

“Well,” she started at his waist and gently ran her nails up his abs, up his pectorals to his neck and jaw. “I like to be the one to unwrap my gifts.”

So many things, dimples and teeth and twinkly eyes, caught her attention. “How about you take care of the rest. Deal?”

“Deal.” She reached for his belt and he stopped her. “No, darling. Ladies first.”

His hand held the back of her head as he kissed her. He had her panting and trying to pull away. This was the second time he made her burn through the air in her lungs faster than she should have.

And that’s when she felt Chris behind her. He reached around and untied her sash, pulling her dress off her shoulders just before Henry yanked a fistful of her hair, exposing her neck to him as he began his southward trek. Next went her bra and she was naked, save her heels. She tried to take them off and Henry stopped her.

“For now, leave them on.” His hand snaked between her legs and Chris caught her as her knees buckled. He carried her to the sofa and set her down. Henry dropped to his knees, parted her legs, and kissed her thighs.

“You know, you were right earlier, about Jules being sweet. I want some more of that sugar.”

He moved her as if she weighed nothing. Soon, her ass was on the edge of the sofa, her legs spread wide. She got a repeat performance of what had happened in the car only now, since Chris didn’t have his arm wrapped around her, she could move. Henry’s tongue split her open and he delved in as far as he could. Jules used the back of the sofa, arching her back and thrusting onto his face.

“Don’t make her come too quickly. We don’t want to tire her out.”

Henry slowed and then stopped. “If I recall, she seemed to like what we did in the limo. You?”

Chris started chuckling. “That was an enjoyable time had by one and all.”

“You do know I’m right here, don’t you? Why are you talking about me like I’m not even here?”

They smiled at her as they ignored her comment.

“I suggest we switch what we did earlier. I guarantee, you want to feel her when she comes.”

As Henry got up, Chris sank to his knees in front of Jules, his hands caressing her as felt the soft skin of her inner thighs. Henry edged her up and sat behind her, pulling her onto his lap and flush to his body. She knew the drill and moved her legs just as Chris used the backs of his fingers to caress her. As her head dropped back to Henry’s shoulder, she started moaning. Chris continued to caress her, spreading her arousal and making her nice and slick. Her back arched when he slid his finger in and pulled it back out. He did that a few times, exploring inside her a bit more each time.

Henry held her tight, one arm around her waist when Chris added a second finger, exploring and poking and pressing only to pull out and circle her clit, not touching anywhere she wanted, making her hips try to chase him. Henry’s free hand massaged her breasts, squeezing her flesh and tweaking, pinching her nipples sending shockwaves throughout her body.

“Ah, fuck me.”

“That’s what I’m planning on, baby. But not yet.”

“Don’t forget, she’ll buck pretty hard when you get her going.” As if to prove his point, the next time Chris hit her g-spot, she bucked.

“Ooo, like that, yeah, I see what you mean. Come on. If I remember correctly, we both got her to come last time.”

Henry’s unoccupied hand caressed its way down and it took both of them to hold her down when he gently started massaging her. It was his turn to encourage her.

“You want to come for us, don’t you?”

He interpreted her high-pitched squeak as a yes, especially since her body started to shake.

“That’s right, come for us, darling.”

A few well-coordinated passes over her clit while Chris was massaging her g-spot had her screaming through her second orgasm as she gushed over Chris’s hand.

“Oh wow!” Not realizing what he was doing, Chris continued rubbing her the same way and, within just a short time, she gushed again. This time, she was silent as her body went rigid.

“Oh my god!”

“Shit!”

Chris removed his fingers, licking them clean as he petted her thigh, stroking it and getting out from between her legs. Henry smoothed her hair back from her face, helping her to come back to reality.

“Holy fuck, what the hell was that? What did you do to me?”

Chris pulled her from Henry’s lap as he sat on the floor. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek.

Jules turned and reached out to Henry. “Come here.” He hesitated. “Please?” As he moved to the floor, she quickly kissed Chris before moving to Henry’s lap, her arm encircling his waist. She kept ahold of Chris’s hand as she kissed Henry.

“I have no idea what you two did to me just now, but that was fanfuckingtastic!”

“Glad we could help, darling. Is there anything else that you’d like to cross off this bucket list of yours?”

“Are you serious?”

Henry nodded and when she turned to Chris, all she saw was a big grin.

“Well, there are a couple of things, but there’s something that’s not on the list.”

“What is it?”

“What can we help you with?”

She thought,  _in for a penny, in for a pound_.

“You know something I’d really like to see? But, well, I’d understand if you didn’t want to.”

“What’s that?” Chris seemed eager to please.

Her eyes darted between them before she looked down and gathered some courage. She almost spoke, but then realized she should really be looking at them for this. She glanced up and then straightened her back, looking back and forth between them. “Well, I’d kinda like to see, the two of you, um, kiss.”

Silence. No reaction. She got off of Henry’s lap and out from between them and turned to face them. She saw them scrutinizing each other.

Not surprisingly, Chris was the first to finally react. Jules had come to expect that of him. He put his hand on her hip and turned her to face him.

“Is there anything in particular you want to see?”

When she realized he was considering it, she did her best to hide her smile, which didn’t happen. She was able to suppress her giggle, though. “I wouldn’t want to ask you to do something that you don’t want to do, really, so it’s up to you. I’ll let you decide.”

It felt like a few minutes of everyone looking at each other before she figured they weren’t going to do it. She started to back away so she could get up. She wanted to give them some space, and to try to recover from that humiliating ask. Henry reached out, though, and stilled her, his hand on her thigh.

“What, you’re not going to stay and watch?”

“I didn’t think you were going to do it. But I don’t want to be in your way.” She tried to move but with Henry’s hand on her thigh and now Chris taking hold of her arm, she wasn’t going anywhere.

“You couldn’t possibly be in our way, gorgeous.”

First Chris, then Henry gave her a kiss before reorienting themselves. They got closer to each other, staggering their legs. They simply sat for a while, looking at each other. She wondered what they were doing, and then she wondered if they really were going to do anything. That’s when one of them made his move.

Henry reached up and ran his thumb over Chris’s lower lip. That plump thing of beauty was a siren’s song. Jules couldn’t imagine anyone turning down an opportunity to suckle it, bite it, kiss it. That simple gesture set her heart racing.

Chris inched a little closer and his hand settled just above Henry’s jeans. From memories only minutes old, she knew that Henry’s skin was very warm and she wondered how it felt to Chris.

Both men turned to her and saw her smile of anticipation. Would they really do it?

Henry turned back to Chris. He turned his head slightly and dipped in, kissing his neck before biting and suckling his earlobe. Jules watched, mouth agape, as Chris’s eyes rolled back before they closed and his cherry red lips parted just enough for the tip of his tongue to peak out and wet them.

Absolutely everything about this experience between the two of them was slow. While Jules felt like an interloper, she couldn’t tear her eyes away, and there was one thought running through her mind. _Beautiful men should kiss each other more often._

She fought the urge to grab hold of Chris’s head and kiss him, instead watching as Henry’s lips and tongue explored, flicking and playing with the lobe and as he found certain things that Chris liked, he repeated them. Their breathing became labored and Chris started to move. Henry stopped him.

“Just let me.”

He stopped moving and, with an almost imperceptible nod of his head, he let Henry take control.

Henry’s hand searched for and finally found Chris’s pectoral. He was kissing his way down his neck as his fingers traced their way up to his shoulder and kept moving higher, higher until the tips of his fingers found his jaw. Jules saw him exert the tiniest amount of pressure to get Chris to turn his head as the tip of his nose dragged along the skin of his cheek. When their lips finally connected their movement slowed to a crawl.

Her peripheral vision caught something, and when she looked down, she saw Chris’s fingers clenching Henry’s waist. Henry pulled back and barely opened his eyes while Chris waited, patiently, eyes closed. He must have liked what he saw because Henry inched his hand to the back of Chris’s neck and pulled him forward. There was more than a bit of urgency in their next kiss.

Jules saw lips part as jaws first went slack and then began moving with a purpose. Henry got to his knees and Chris and Jules followed. She was pretty sure she saw Chris’s tongue make its way into Henry’s mouth as his arms tugged on him, pulling Henry close. Chris’s hands settled on Henry’s ass.

It was about that time that she heard moans. She thought it might have been Chris, but it could have just as easily been Henry. She collapsed back to the floor as all her blood pooled at her core. She stared up at them in rapture as they continued the kiss, tugging on each other, pulling each other, their bodies gently pressing against each other. This was far more than Jules ever expected, or hoped for.

She whimpered when they finally pulled apart. They were both more than a little flushed and trying to catch their breath as they turned to her. She didn’t want to break the intimate spell that had been cast over the room.

Henry reached over and with one finger, traced the side of her face to her chin.

“Was that what you had in mind?”

“Better. Fuck. That was,” she paused, searching for what she wanted to say. When she couldn’t find anything that came close, she smiled and laughed. “No words.”

Chris sat on the floor and leaned over, pulling her to his lap. Jules’ legs circled his waist and this time it was Chris playing with her lips.

“Tasting you on his lips, in his mouth.  _Fuck,_ that was hot _!_ ” He devoured her. His tongue and teeth and lips and breath were all consuming, possessing. He held her to him, momentarily, until he felt her tugged away. Henry was behind her, pulling her to him so Chris let go. He closed his eyes and when he felt her fingers unbuttoning his shirt he smiled. He let her progress just a bit more before he opened his eyes only to discover it was Henry who was undressing him.

Chris saw her hands behind her, obviously in Henry’s lap. He was pretty sure she was massaging him, especially with the sounds Henry was making. He glanced up and saw her eyes watching Henry’s progress. When there were only a few buttons left, she sat up and swatted his hands away, finishing the job herself. She stroked from his waist up to his shoulders and down his arms, taking the shirt with her.

“What now?” Jules didn’t know which way was up and needed someone else to call the shots, if even for just a little while.

Without hesitation, Chris had the answer. “Bedroom.”


	3. Chapter 3

Henry deposited Jules on Chris’s lap as he stood. He held his hands out to her and helped her up before tossing her over his shoulder. She shrieked before getting a case of the giggles.

“Put me _down_!”

Chris got up and admired her hip, caressing and biting it while skimming his hand over the back of her thigh. Henry had to tighten his grip as she began to squirm, yelling about being tickled. He playfully swatted her bum.

“Stop it!”

Jules squealed again and started laughing, still squirming and trying to get down. Henry walked her to the bedroom with Jules swatting him on the butt along the way. He stood in front of the bed as she continued to squirm.

Chris took his turn and was the one to swat her behind with just the tiniest bit more force.

“I believe Henry told you to stop.” Something had happened to Chris’s tone. Jules knew she needed to listen to him.

She finally stopped squirming.

“That’s a good girl. Will you cooperate?” She turned her head as much as she could to look at him. Even though he sounded serious, Chris had a playful smirk. Jules wasn’t sure what to think.

“That depends.”

Henry finally chimed in. “On?”

“On what you want me to do.”

Henry dropped her on the bed.

“I would never want-”

Chris quickly interrupted Henry. “No, _we_.”

“Yes, right, of course. We. _We_ would never want you to do something you’re not comfortable with, darling.”

“That’s good.”

“Are there things you know you don’t want to do?”

“I’ll tell you if we’re heading in that direction.”

“How about what else is on your bucket list?”

“You’ve already indulged me once, what about you, Henry? Is there anything in particular you want to do?”

“I can’t speak for Chris, but I’d really like to help you cross some stuff off. Come on, what’s next on that list of yours?”

“What about you, Chris?

“I’m with Henry on this. What else is on your list?”

“How about first I cross things off the list we’ve already done.”

“Such as?”

She wondered, only for a moment, why Henry was so curious about what was on her list.

“Well, there’s the limo.”

“What about the limo?”

“I’ve had sex in a car before, but not in a limo.”

Now it was Chris’s turn. “But that wasn’t sex.”

“I guess I’m a bit more, how shall I put it, broad in what I call sex. If there’s an orgasm, it’s sex.”

“So, if we’d toyed with you, teased you mercilessly but not let you come, that wouldn’t have been sex?”

“Oh no, still counts. Anyway, there’s the limo. Now, if the elevator ride had been longer with just the two of you, probably could have crossed that one off, ‘cause Henry’s fingers are quite lethal.”

“So why doesn’t the elevator count?” She could tell Henry was having a hard time with how she counted things.

“Because I don’t _want_ it to, so it won’t.” She could see that they were having a hard time with that one. “You know, the whole pinned against the wall, fucked hard and fast, afraid you’ll get caught?” She briefly closed her eyes at the image that formed in her mind and smiled. “Yeah, that’s what I want.” She sighed, lost in her thought. “Oh, and by the way, although the two of you kissing was not on my bucket list, it should have been. That was just so damn hot. And if you want to do that again, please, don’t wait for me to ask for it.”

“Noted. Back to your list. What else can we help you with?” Henry really wanted to cross things off her list.

She looked at them and started having second thoughts about sharing some of what was on her list. She realized something hadn’t been covered and took advantage of that, using the time to garner some courage.

“Before the bucket list, I do have something that we haven’t discussed. Condoms? I’m on birth control, and since the last time I checked, I’ve only had protected sex, so I should be clean. Do you have condoms?”

“I’ve got two.” _Ooo_ , she thought, _score one for the Brit_.

“I’ve just got one, and I have a feeling that’s not going to be enough. I’ll be right back. Let me go take care of it.”

“Boo, I don’t want you to put any clothes on. We were just getting them off of you.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Let me call down.” Chris picked up the room phone and called the concierge and arranged for someone to take care of it. He saw the look on Jules’ face when he put the handset back in the cradle. “What?”

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” she didn’t even try to conceal her grin.

“Yeah. And? So? Membership has its privileges.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “So, how long?”

“How long what? How long have I had privileges?”

“How long what? Until you get your delivery, dork!” Now she was really laughing.

“Oh, the guy said about 20 minutes, maybe half an hour. So, what should we do until then?”

“First, I think both of you need to get naked. I’m feeling a bit underdressed.” Jules got off the bed and started reaching for Chris’s belt until he backed up, at which point she turned to Henry to see that he’d also taken a few steps.

Chris took the lead in the conversation.

“I think you need to tell us what you want.” His playful nature belied a commanding tone that Jules felt her body respond to. It took her a few moments to collect her thoughts and even then it was difficult to say anything. She was flustered.

“I don’t know, it’s a little embarrassing, you know. It’s different when you’re just thinking about it, you know, it’s just words in your head. Saying it out loud is something different. Look, I know you can’t read my mind, but, well-”

“Jules.”

“Yes, Chris?”

“Come here.”

She glanced up at him and took the few steps needed to be in front of him. He tried to get her to calm down by stroking from her neck to her shoulder. It didn’t work, but he saw the look in her eyes. He took a shot.

“Let me guess. Are you wanting to, what’s the best way to say this, maybe, give up, I don’t know, just a little bit of your control?” He knew he had it right when her shoulders settled and she appeared to relax. “You did that earlier, right? A little bit in the limo?”

“What do you mean?”

“In the club, you were all smooth talking and cool as a cucumber. You were the one in charge. But, when we got out to the limo, you let me take over pretty quickly and you followed my lead.”

“Yeah, I guess I did.”

“And then again when Henry joined us. Actually, come to think of it, quite a bit after that. You remember, how you said he needed to catch up, and then he grabbed you and kissed you, and I tell you, that was some kiss. And then he pulled you onto his lap and undressed you. You were pretty much naked within minutes of him getting there.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I was.”

“And then in the elevator, especially once everyone got off and he kicked your feet apart and I kissed you. I bet if it had just been the two of you he would have stopped the elevator, picked you up and fucked you, hard, against the wall. You would’ve liked that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“And that’s why it’s still on your list. You still want that, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Jules’ voice was quite a bit rougher.

“To be fucked against the wall. Hard.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want that? Right now?”

“Please, yes.”

Before she had a chance to move, Henry spun her around and picked her up, grabbing her ass as she settled, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked them to the nearest wall where he flattened her against it, his mouth crushing hers. The ferocity of his kiss had her burning in no time.

Henry was stroking her core with the seam of his jeans, swallowing her moans. Jules wanted him inside her, fucking her. She tried to unbutton and unzip him, but he held her too close. Chris saw her struggles and heard her wordless whines.

“Here, let me help.” He stood behind Henry and slowly stroked the bottom of Jules’ legs as his hands made their way to the button of Henry’s jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped, working his hands between Henry and his clothes, dragging his hands back and down. He felt Henry’s thighs flex as he palmed his jeans off, working the fabric all the way down to the floor. After Henry stepped out of them, Chris pulled his wallet and found his condoms.

“I’ve got your condoms over here. Let me know when you’re ready for it.”

Henry stopped kissing only long enough to respond. “Put one on me.”

“You want _me_ to put it on?”

Chris was able to make out the muffled ‘yes’. He considered it for a brief moment before realizing Henry would have to stop what he was doing to put it on. He didn’t blame him for wanting to continue when he had an alternative so Chris thought _what the hell_ and moved behind Henry. He tore open the packet and reached around. He fumbled a bit before he rolled the condom on. Remembering Jules’ words from earlier, he smiled as he worked his hand into Henry’s silky hair and grabbed hold, pulling his head back, breaking their kiss, and twisting him to the side. Their eyes locked before their lips crashed and he thrust his tongue in, taking what he wanted from him as he heard Henry’s gasp and felt him give himself over to the kiss. He did not miss Henry’s moan or thrust into his fist. Chris heard Jules’ gasp and groan as he smiled his way out of the kiss. He settled only a few feet away, leaning against the wall, ready to watch.

Henry’s guttural cry reverberated through her as he readied himself, moving his hips to position himself at her entrance.

“Get ready, baby. I think Henry’s about to give you exactly what you want.”

He understood Jules’ fascination with his and Henry’s kiss as he watched Henry take control back as his cock entered her. There was something, something about the _way_ he took control that commanded attention. Maybe it was the set of his jaw, or how his entire focus was now on her.

Chris watched as Jules held onto his shoulders, fingers splayed and digging into his flesh. Chris could see where her nails were going to cause those little half-moons that he loved. They may hurt, but he always saw them as a badge of honor, letting you know you did something right. She clenched her legs, the heels of her shoes digging into Henry’s butt.

“Jules, that’s too much, I can’t move.”

“I need to feel you.”

“Relax your legs, I’ve got you.”

She relaxed a little and Henry took his opportunity. He worked his hands under her legs and then braced himself against the wall, spreading her open and giving him the access he wanted. He was now in complete control of everything she’d feel.

“That’s better. You said you want to feel me, can you feel this?” He pulled out and then slowly entered her until he could go no further. He grinded his hips against her and her head slumped forward, forehead resting on Henry’s cheek. The sound that came from her was pleasure personified.

“Can you feel me?”

She nodded.

“Tell me, Jules. Tell me you can feel me,” growled Henry.

“Yes.” Chris barely heard her response.

“Look at me.” The command in Henry’s tone was unmistakable.

It was a struggle, but Jules righted her head. At his distance, Chris could barely see any color remaining, her pupils completely blown.

“Can you feel me?”

“Yes!” Her lips latched onto Henry’s, needing to feel as much of him as she could.

Henry’s hips slowly sped up. Soon, Jules needed more air. She tried to break away but he grabbed her lip with his teeth. Her arms circled his neck, holding on for dear life as her body succumbed to his relentless hammering. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as Henry pounded into her the last few strokes, beginning to lose his control as he sought their release.

“Come for me, Jules!”

It was that commanding roar that set her body off, giving Henry permission to let his body surrender to the sensations. His hips stuttered through his release, finishing completely within her, gasping for air. Chris took the few steps necessary to come to his aid, grabbing hold of Jules as Henry sank to the carpet, laying down to catch his breath. Chris turned and deposited her on the bed where she collapsed.

“Henry, oh my god baby, that was amazing, and I don’t use that word lightly.”

Chris felt like he’d run a marathon and was breathing almost as heavily when he heard a knock at the door. He headed out. By the time he got back, Henry had disposed of the condom and was on the bed, on top of Jules, kissing her. Chris found that he was a little jealous.

He tossed the bag on the nightstand, stripping his jeans off and crawling onto the bed, lying next to the two of them. Jules felt him and reached out, grabbing his arm and not letting go. Henry finally stopped kissing her and rolled off, but left his hand on her belly, his gesture possessive.

She turned to Chris.

“Hi.” She sounded exhausted and there was a lilt to her voice.

“Hi yourself. How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m a bit high right now.” She started giggling.

“You like that? You like that high?”

“Yeahhhh. Best high in the world.”

“You wanna go higher?”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“You don’t wanna try?”

“I didn’t say that. I just don’t think it’s possible. Not legally, anyway.”

“I bet it is. Legally”

“You _bet_? Whadaya wanna bet?”

“Bet? Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Within reason, of course.”

“Who determines what’s ‘within reason’?”

“Henry. You’d do that for us, wouldn’t you, Henry?”

“Of course.” He’d turned to face them, watching their interaction. When Jules turned to him, he felt more than a bit of pride at the look of bliss on her face.

“So, is it a bet, baby?” Chris hoped she’d say yes.

“Sure. Go for it. But be prepared for when you lose.” Jules knew there was no way she could be any more relaxed than she already was.

Chris smirked as he got up and grabbed a condom, tossing it onto the bed. He’d seen what her heels could do and didn’t want the distraction, so he took them off, massaging her feet and watching her eyes roll back in her head.

“Okay, I just might be in trouble.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna lose this one, gorgeous.”

Chris pulled her down to the edge of the bed, smiling at the giggles that erupted from her. He knelt on the floor and put her legs over his shoulders.

“My turn for some sugar.”

He trailed gentle kisses up her thighs. He took his time, knowing that dragging this out would be that much sweeter.

He heard Jules giggling as she squirmed. “Tickles.”

He continued to place soft kisses on her until he couldn’t handle it any longer. He needed to taste her. He glanced up, over her body, and watched her face as he stroked her opening with the tip of his tongue. After half a dozen licks, Jules’ back arched and that’s when he plunged in, smiling when he heard her moan. She reached for him and Chris heard Henry.

“No, Jules. Just let Chris do his thing.”

He played with her, toyed with her, plunging his tongue in and periodically coming out to circle her clit. He wouldn’t touch it, not until he knew she was past ready. When he finally caressed it with his tongue, gently suckling it and pulling it into his mouth where he massaged it, Jules’ outcry was constant and he knew she was ready. He’d held off for long enough. He had to feel her wrapped around him.

He stood and grabbed for the condom, but it wasn’t where he’d left it. He looked around and saw that Henry had it. He started to hold out his hand right as Henry approached him, putting his hand on his neck. Henry moved his head in and paused, just before kissing him. Chris’s mouth opened so he could get some much needed oxygen to his brain. Henry moved his hand up, up Chris’s neck, thumb under his jaw and his hand rigid, holding his head in place. When he finally kissed him, it wasn’t until his tongue slipped past Chris’s lips that Henry rolled the condom on and gave him a gentle squeeze. Chris’s groan came from deep within and the sound resonated within Henry.

When they broke their kiss, Henry licked his lips. “Yeah, I see what you mean.” He turned to Jules. “You taste really good on him.

Chris understood the look on Henry’s face from earlier. Every nerve ending was on fire and he needed to feel Jules. He lifted her legs and put them against his chest, her feet at his shoulders and ran the tip of his cock up and down, splitting her lips and teasing her, covering himself with her arousal. He carefully watched her face every time he circled and massaged her clit. When her eyes finally opened and focused on him, he sank into her and felt her grip him.

"Oh ffffuuuuuuuuuck."

“Yeah, she feels really good when she’s grabbing your dick like that, doesn’t she?”

“Fuck yeah.”

He saw her flush right before she grabbed him again.

“Ooo, that one was on purpose.” He pulled back and rammed into her, feeling her clench him again. He did this a few times before he saw her jaw start to tremble. He knew she was close so he sped up and within a few thrusts, her body went rigid before she trembled uncontrollably, jaw wide open but making no sound.

Chris knew he couldn’t hold on for much longer but he wanted her to come once more. He kept doing what he knew felt good and it was a few minutes later that her whines ratcheted up an octave. Her hands, reaching for anything to grab, settled for the bedspread, her fists whitening with her grasp.

“That’s it, come for me baby!”

This time, she groaned with each pulse of her orgasm. Her body’s hold on Chris tightened with each wave of her release and it was one more thrust that saw him empty into her, his hips pumping and seating him fully within, slowing with each throb.

Chris collapsed, careful not to crush her. He waited until she wasn’t panting before he kissed her. Their kiss briefly heated up when she sucked his tongue into her mouth, caressing the underside with the tip of her tongue. They stopped and he pulled out, getting up and disposing of the condom. He was satisfied when he looked over and saw the blissed out look on her face.

“How are you doing, Jules?”

It took a minute before she responded. “Jules isn’t home right now.”

“Is that so?” Henry was chuckling.

“Yeah. You win.”

“I think we both won, gorgeous.”

“Yeah, you got that right, Chris. So, whadaya want?”

Chris got back onto the bed and pulled her up to the middle, next to him. “I think you should get some sleep first, get your strength back.”

“Sounds like a plan. Where’s Henry?”

As she rolled to her side Chris snuggled up to her, realizing she was the perfect size to be his spoon.

“I’m right here. What do you need, darling?”

“Ooo, darling, I like that.” The room got silent. “Don’t worry, I know it’s just a word. Can you come snuggle too, please? I need you both.”

“Of course.” He got on the bed and scooched up to her. He kissed her forehead before he became her pillow, her arm tucked around his waist. Chris behind her, Henry in front: Jules was a happy woman. They all drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

They weren’t asleep for too long, just a power nap, really. Chris didn’t actually nap. It just wasn’t in his nature unless he was in the middle of training, and he wasn’t. That was still a couple of weeks off.

He heard Jules’ breathing even out and he felt her sink into him, even more than she already had. She was nice and warm, so warm, so easy to cuddle. And soft. He wanted to feel her softness, her smoothness, but he didn’t want to wake her so he kept his hand and fingers still. He’d have time once she woke. At least, he hoped he would. She could always change her mind and leave.

He thought about the past couple of hours: how he’d seen her in Hall H and had kept looking in her general direction when he wasn’t answering questions. He’d tried to keep his mind on everything else, and not on her, but it had been very hard.

Difficult! Difficult. It had been very difficult.

He knew he’d been on camera the whole time, and he wondered if his preoccupation had been noticed. He was sure he’d hear about it from PR or his manager soon if anything was amiss.

Scarlett had seen his face during the panel and knew what was up. She even picked Jules out (no wonder you’re preoccupied, she’s gorgeous) so when she pointed her out to him at the club, she knew she was losing her wingman for the evening. He had to talk himself into approaching her (seriously, Scarlett, look at her, and now look at me; she’s not going to be interested) and it was Scarlett who finally nudged him into it.

He approached her and they’d talked some, and things were going well. They couldn’t seem to get service with as crowded as the place was so he headed to the bar (Pellegrino with lime for the lady, if you please) and when he got back, damn it if Superman hadn’t swooped in. The actual Superman.

He’d stood back, watching them and saw the way he looked at her. Damn, it was plain as day that he liked her. Then he made a decision. Cap wouldn’t go down without a fight! It was a decision he was glad he’d made.

When his thoughts turned to the three of them, together and out of the watchful eye of everyone else, Chris closed his eyes. Jules had not disappointed. In fact, the exact opposite.

He thought again about the club and about what she’d said and he realized

While she’d been away from the table, they’d had a conversation:

 _I’m not backing down._  
_Neither am I, and I’m not going to make her choose._  
 _Neither am I._  
 _You really up for this?_  
 _Yeah, you?_  
 _Yeah; let’s not make this weird for her._  
 _Sounds good._  
 _Who’s hotel?_  
 _I’m pretty close, my car’s here, too._  
 _Sounds good; you take her out to the car, drive around the block and have the driver call me when he’s back in front of the door._  
 _That works; switch with me so I can see her when she comes out, oh, and give me your number._

It was what, maybe 100 words that passed between them, and look where they were, both cuddling the stunning woman.

And then there had been that request of hers. His first instinct: why would you want to see two men kiss? But he’d kept his mouth shut, for once he’d kept his mouth shut. Then it was his next thought, his very next one, to realize _he was thinking about it_. He looked at Henry in a different light and could tell he was thinking about it, too, and he was flattered by it, by being considered. He’d had so many thoughts flash though his head. Then he’d wondered: _don’t most people wonder what it would be like, be with someone you didn’t expect? What would it be like to kiss that person? To touch them?_ Henry certainly was an attractive man. Who would _actually_ turn down a chance to kiss Superman?

When Jules moved and Henry stopped her, that’s when Chris knew for sure it was going to happen. He got _that feeling_ that ran through him, that buzz from anticipation of knowing something was going to happen, but not exactly what. All he knew was that he wanted it to happen. Curiosity, that’s what got under his skin. What would it be like?

It had not been what he’d expected.

He felt Jules stir. While he was ready to take her on again, _more than ready_ , but he didn’t think she’d had enough time to recuperate. He knew he’d need food. He wondered if Henry and Jules would need anything. He gently caressed her head, wanting her to settle, and that’s when he felt Henry move. He looked up and saw bright blue staring back at him as Henry gently kissed her forehead.

“I think she might need a bit more rest.”

With a soft smile and a nod of his head, Henry answered, keeping his voice soft so as not to disturb Jules. “Yes, I think we wore her out.”

“Look, if you wanted to leave, I’d be willing to take care of her. You know, if you wanted to go.”

“And if you wanted your room back to yourself, she and I could head to mine. I’d be happy to take her off your hands.”

Chris quirked a smile at Henry.

“So, neither of us is looking for an out right now.”

“Doesn’t appear so.”

The silence was both awkward and not, until-

“I was thinking, maybe when she wakes up, we could grab a bite. I don’t know about you-”

“Yeah, I could use something. My trainer will kill me if I don’t eat.”

“Yeah, mine, too. So, once she’s up, I’ll call down.”

There was that silence again.

“About earlier. I, um, I just wanted to make her happy.” Henry wasn’t sure exactly what to say, but he wanted the awkwardness to go away, especially since it appeared they’d be together for a while.

“Yeah, me too.” Chris didn’t know how to respond.

“But that second time, when you grabbed me and kissed me-”

“Hey, look, I was improvising. I mean, she’d just said-”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, I’m _not_ complaining. Geez, how do I say this without sounding like a dork?” Henry was always a dork in his own head, how could he not be a dork saying something when he didn’t know what he wanted to say?

“Just say it, no judgment. Promise.” Chris meant it, Henry could tell.

“I’m not even sure I know what I’m trying to say, but here goes. While it’s not something I’ve ever been interested in, I have to say, I’ve been enjoying it.”

“Yeah. Enjoying it, because of her, but also it’s, what’s the right word, situational? in the moment? Look, not trying to think too much about it, but I’m wanting to make her happy, and for some reason she likes it. Go figure.”

“No, I know what you mean. I want the same thing, I want to make her happy, see a smile on her face, get rid of that expertly veiled sadness that I’m seeing.”

“You’re seeing it, too?”

“Yeah.”

A bit of a stare down confirmed for each of the men what the other was thinking. At least, part of it.

“So, we just,” Chris paused, searching for the right words, “go with the flow? See what happens. Neither of us will be hurt if the other says ‘no thanks’ at a particular time, though, right?” Chris hoped Henry would agree, it would make things easier.

“Right, but just so we’re clear, you okay with what’s happened up to now? I mean, if you feel like a boundary’s already been crossed, I don’t want to cross it again.”

“No, nothing’s been crossed. Everything’s good.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“No, I am, really.” It was the laugh that made Chris finally sound sincere.

“Look, I don’t know you, I mean, we’ve seen each other a couple of times, and you’re a good looking guy, I just prefer women, that’s all.”

Chris couldn’t help chuckling in response. “Yeah, me too.”

“Great. Now that we got that cleared up,” Jules piped up, having heard only that they both prefer women.

“You were eavesdropping!” Chris wanted to tickle her, but since she just woke up he resorted to pulling her back into a bear hug.

“I don’t think it can be called eavesdropping if you two are speaking over me. I mean, you woke me up. Besides, I like hearing that you both prefer women, makes me want to stick around a little while longer.” Jules got a case of the giggles as Chris finally gave into the urge and tickled her, still claiming she was eavesdropping. Henry sunk his fingers into her hair and gently tugged, tilting her head to him. The kiss may have started out chaste, but it sure didn’t finish that way.

“I’m glad you two guys are having fun.” The smile on Jules face made each man relax, if only just a little.

“Yeah, you could say that. We’re having fun.” This time, it was Chris who kissed her before turning over. “So, I know I’m hungry, Henry’s hungry. You hungry?”

“Food wouldn’t be a bad idea. But, um, how do I put this delicately? Not knowing what you guys have planned for me, I’m thinking something light would be good. Maybe some fruit? Maybe some eggs?”

“So, you want some breakfast?”

“Yeah, I like breakfast. I like having breakfast for dinner.”

“You going to want breakfast tomorrow morning, too?”

Jules had been stretching since there was that bit of extra space that Chris was no longer occupying. She stopped mid-stretch and looked at him. She was surprised by the question and she wasn’t sure what his intent was. Funny? Sexy? Wanting her to-

“Yes. I just asked you if you’d stay the night. Look, Jules, we’re all having fun. I don’t have commitments until late tomorrow. You are both welcome to stay.” He turned back around, surprised at what he’d just done. That had not been his intent when the evening started. “Look, you don’t have to. I just wanted to let you know in case, you know, in case you wanted to, I didn’t want you to wonder-” he was interrupted when Jules slid around his side and sat on his lap. She put two fingers over his lips to silence him.

“I would like to stay, thank you.” She gave him a quick kiss. “Eggs, scrambled is fine. And some fruit would be nice. Maybe bacon? Extra crispy? But, if you get bacon, get extra if you or Henry want some. I won’t share mine.”

She crawled off Chris’s lap and back over to Henry, curling up to his side, her fingers working their way into the hair on his chest so her nails could scratch skin. She tilted her head back so she could see his face, her eyes level with his lips. She got sidetracked.

“Hey, did you know you have a freckle on your lip?” Jules got a case of the giggles when she saw the look on his face. “Of course you know, they’re your lips.” She quieted down before continuing, her voice barely above a whisper. “So, are you gonna stay, too?”

Surprised by her tone, Henry realized she was vulnerable and needed reassurance.

“You want me to stay?” She nodded and he looked to Chris, who had turned when he heard insecurity in her voice. “And it’s okay with Chris?” After he nodded, Henry looked back to Jules and smiled. “Then yes, of course I’ll stay.” He felt her relax.

“Steak? Chicken? Fish?”

“Chicken’s good. Whatever vegetables they’ve got. Thanks.”

While Chris ordered, Henry took some time to soothe Jules. He wasn’t sure why the sudden change, and he didn’t want to focus on it.

“Lay on your back.”

“Why?”

“Please? Things have been so fast. I want to feel you.”

As she rolled to her back, Henry moved down a few inches and settled. He used the backs of his fingers to stroke her arm, her abdomen, the outside of her hip and her thigh. He was making his way back up her body when Chris hung up the phone and turned. Chris reached out and stroked her cheek.

“How long until my bacon gets here?”

“Are you hungry, baby?”

“Yeah, turns out I am.” Jules chuckled.

“They said about 20 minutes.”

“We know what we did the last time we were given 20 minutes.”

Chris glanced to Henry and knew his answer as well.

“We’ve got time now. We’ve got all night. I don’t want to rush.”

“Me either, darling.”

Chris put his fingers on her lips, caressing them, playing with them as he moved closer. His finger on her chin, he exerted only enough pressure to get her to open. He licked her lips with the tip of his tongue before kissing her. She reached out, searching for Henry’s hand and when she found it, wove their fingers together.

When she broke the kiss she turned to Henry. He bent to her and she gave herself to him, too.

Over the next minutes there was kissing and caressing and tickling. It was all a delay, waiting for the food to arrive. If there had been no deadline, Jules knew one of them would be fucking her. Her blood began to heat, knowing it was only a matter of time before she’d feel one of these men inside her. She found that she liked not knowing who would be next.

Chris must have been listening for the knock at his door since he was the only one who heard it. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and threw it around his waist. Jules started laughing since there was some tent action going on.

“The only thing I ask is that you stay quiet.” He was looking at Henry when he said this and Henry nodded, understanding. Chris shut the door when he left the bedroom.

Henry took the chance he had and rolled on top of Jules, tilting her head and kissing her neck, ear, and jaw before his lips found her mouth.

Not having to worry about Chris tapping him on his shoulder, Henry dug his hands under Jules so he could hold her, something he’d been wanting to do but hadn’t had the opportunity for it to be just them. He knew his time was limited, so he took every opportunity he had. By the time Chris came back in, she was fully encased by his arms and legs and his whole body.

“Hey, guys, food’s here.”

Henry rolled off so Jules could get up. She headed to the bathroom and came back out with a towel and tossed it to Henry on her way to the closet. In there, she found a robe that she put on.

“Now that we’re all formally dressed for dinner, let’s eat.”

While they ate they talked about everything but work. Jules had seen some of their movies, but didn’t want to be ‘that fan’, so she asked them about favorite vacation spots and books and meals. Just stuff. She kept them talking most of the time.

“So Jules, where do you live?” Chris was tired of hearing Henry and himself talk. He wanted to know a little more about Jules.

“Just up the road. LA.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve got a house in Playa del Rey.”

“I don’t know Los Angeles all that well since I live in London. Where is that?”

“Are you familiar with something called LAX?”

Jules started giggling at the look Henry gave her.

“Uh oh, he’s getting annoyed with me now.”

“I’m starting to want to put you over my knee.”

“Oooo, promises promises.” Her giggles became uncontrollable once she saw his face.

Henry got up from the table and got a glass of water. Now he really wanted to put her over his knee. He had a better idea.

“Sorry, my inner goofball came out. Playa del Rey is just north of LAX.” Jules picked up her dishes and put them back on the room service cart. Suddenly, her world went upside down as Henry threw her over his shoulder and took her back into the bedroom. Chris followed.

“Am I ever going to be allowed to walk back to the bedroom?” She pulled the towel from Henry’s hips as he walked. She saw Chris remove his and he tossed both of them into the bathroom.

“Nope. Way too much fun this way.” Henry tossed Jules onto the bed and she bounced and squealed. The men joined her, one on either side, and she suddenly felt outnumbered.

Henry reached for the sash and she halted his progress. Then Chris reached for it and her fingers found him and their hands were woven together.

“Henry, you undressed me the first time, in the limo and Chris, you the second. How about I take care of this time?”

Chris would have none of it.

“And what if, instead of that, you go back to not being in control.” Jules began wondering just what the two of them had been discussing while she dozed when, in tandem, they each kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder and started working their way up. “You know that’s what you really want.” Chris’s voice in her ear made her shiver. She’d forgotten that Chris knew that. And Henry. That conversation felt like a lifetime ago.

This time it was Henry who spoke.

“Come on, darling. You know it’s what you really want.” His lips closed over hers and she was done resisting. She couldn’t remember why she’d tried to resist to begin with. Henry nudged her back and she settled and relaxed once she’d fully reclined.

Henry grabbed one side and Chris the other and together they disrobed her. The drag of the soft-but-scratchy terry cloth over her skin causing more shivers to run the length of her body.

They took turns kissing her. She thought they were trying to keep her off-center, slow and sensual or fast and passionate: they kept changing it up. Their hands and fingers, soft to induce tingles or strong to produce moans: it was like they were of the same mind. They stuck to so-called safe places: hands and fingers, shoulders and neck and ears, belly and hips and thighs and knees. They weren’t really safe, though, given what they were doing to her. They would switch so that she couldn’t get used to anything, her entire body a live nerve ending, waiting for that final sensation that would complete the circuit and allow release, but that was a long way off.

They finally began venturing closer to those areas that would give real pleasure: the outer curve of her breast and the inner slope of her thigh and her sighs and moans and whines became more frequent, almost constant as she was ratcheted up higher and higher with hands and fingers and lips and tongues. Her movements increased as she tried to get more, more sensation, more pressure, just more. Every time she felt them she moved and they’d back away. She was getting frustrated and the guys could hear it.

“Baby, relax.”

“I need more, Chris. Please?”

“Come on, just relax.”

“Henry? Please?”

“As much as I love hearing you beg, it won’t work, darling. It’s going to be a while.”

“What do you mean?” Her frustration was becoming very apparent.

“Baby, we’re not gonna let you come for a while.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Relax. Resist it. Don’t come.”

“You’re kidding me, right? I’d like to see one of you resist.”

“Okay.”

 _Chris agreed to that way too quickly_ , she thought, _what has he got up his sleeve?_   “Wait, you’ll do that?”

“Either of us would. You’d do that, wouldn’t you?” Chris turned to Henry, hoping his answer was the same.

“Yeah. Absolutely.”

“See, we both would.” He sounded convincing, but-

“Prove it. Who’s doing it? Right now? Come on, switch positions with me.”

“Who’s switching?” Henry wanted to know.

“Either one of you, you both said you would.” They looked at each other and then back to her, neither moved. “Un hunh, that’s what I thought.”

“What?”

“Henry, you said you’d switch with me, but you won’t. Neither will Chris.”

“No, that’s not what’s going on. Darling, why don’t you choose?”

“Now you’re making me choose.” She took a brief moment to think about it, to confirm her decision. He had said ‘yes’ first, after all. “Fine, I choose Chris.” A slow smile spread on Chris’s face while she saw a bit of a pout on Henry’s. “Oh. _Now_ I get it.”

“What?”

“The reason why one of you wouldn’t step forward.”

“Why’s that?” Henry wondered if she’d figured it out.

“You both really wanted it, but didn’t want to seem too eager. That’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.” She tugged Chris’s hand and they switched positions. He was now in between.

“On your stomach.”

He rolled over and Jules straddled his upper thighs. She didn’t need to rub her hands together to get them warm, but she did it anyway. She liked it. Rather than make this a massage all about getting knots out, she wanted him to feel: to feel her warmth, her softness, and the sensations she was going to create. The upside: she’d get to feel him.

She ran her hands from his waist to his shoulders, keeping her movements slow and deliberate, her two hands touching at the tips of her thumbs, making a ‘W’ shape as she worked her way up, slowly stretching out on top of him. She liked this angle as she could feel Chris’s groan. She could have had headphones on with music blaring and she still would have known every groan that came from him.

“Fuck, this feels good.” Chris reached down and found her leg and squeezed it. His hand lingered and his fingers periodically moved, sending little sparks coursing through her.

Jules looked over and saw the look on Henry’s face. She smirked and let him know “yeah, this could have been you. Next time, think about volunteering for something you want. Could be better than you ever thought possible.”

She felt him get on the bed behind her. His fingertips scraped up her back. Her skin felt like thousands of bubbles were ascending and her back arched in response. Henry’s hand continued its upward climb, stubby nails scraping her scalp as he pushed her head forward before grabbing a handful and pulling her to face him.

“It’s already exceeded all my expectations.” He wanted to pull her off of Chris. He wanted to flip her over and worship her body, have her worship his. He wanted to sink deep into her, have her scream his name as he thrust into her, or have her sit astride him, controlling the pace and depth as to how they were joined.

He settled for a kiss.

When he let her go, she was still trying to figure out if she needed to process what he’d just said to her, or what he’d just conveyed in that kiss, so she quickly turned back to Chris to continue his massage. It took a bit for her to find her voice. She looked over her shoulder and saw him watching her, watching her hands.

“Why aren’t you joining in?”

“I’m enjoying the show.”

“Look, I can’t prove my point if you don’t participate.” When he hesitated, she continued. “Why don’t you get his legs” He still hesitated. “What’s wrong?”

“How about you get his legs?”

She grinned and moved lower. Henry hopped on. He started out sitting right below his bum, hands massaging his shoulders, thumbs working the corded muscles along his spine. He heard Chris’s groans and it struck a note within. After a few minutes, he noticed that Jules had gotten off and was watching him.

“Now why aren’t _you_ doing anything?”

She’d been prepared for this question. “First, I am melting, watching you right now. And second, you’re kinda hogging him, his whole body. How about we have him flip over?”

“You know, I’m right here. You don’t need to talk about me like I’m not here.”

Henry and Jules smirked at each other and ignored his comment as he flipped.

They each settled on a side of Chris and Jules had what she wanted: a beautiful man she could touch and feel and explore. She wanted Chris to make no mistake when two people were touching him, thinking it might be only one. She joined their hands once again, palm to palm and fingers interwoven. Her other rested at his waist.

She’d decided she liked the course of action she’d started with earlier, soft, sensual, and slow movements and exploration. She started at his ear and using her lips and her tongue and even her teeth, she progressed to his jaw, down his neck to his shoulder. She spent extra time on his shoulders, so muscular and strong and able to carry so much weight. She wanted them to know how appreciated they were.

The kissing, licking, and biting continued, down as she stopped and admired his chest, his hairs tickling her lips and the tip of her nose. She glanced over to Henry to see what he was doing and again, he was just watching her. She paused what she was doing and turned to him.

“Come on, Henry. You need to be touching him somehow. I’m not in the way anymore.”

She went back to Chris and, her tongue soft, licked one of his nipples to a peak. She secured it between her teeth and purse lips as she sucked and played with it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Henry’s hand massage Chris’s chest, the pad of his thumb finding his other nipple. Now, finally, they were both touching Chris.

Her hand and Chris’s, fingers interlaced, her other hand caressed its way to his hip, softly stroking up and down, and eased to his inner thigh, coaxing his legs to spread a bit more. Jules wanted Chris to know she had both of her hands on him, that he was feeling both of them touching him, caressing him.

She saw Henry’s other hand, resting on Chris’s abdomen, fingers gently caressing as he watched him break out in gooseflesh when he scraped his nail over his nipple. Jules glanced up at Chris, his eyes closed as a moan escaped him.

“The body’s reaction to pleasure is a beautiful thing, isn’t it, Henry?”

He glanced up at her, his eyes more black than blue.

“Go on, Henry, you know you want to.”

Apparently, all he needed was a little encouragement.

He bent over and ran the tip of his tongue over the puckering and hardening flesh as Jules sucked his other nipple back into her mouth. Chris’s response was far louder, and spurred Henry even further. He kissed and nipped and scraped his way up, across his collarbone, up his neck to his jaw before he gently bit his earlobe, applying just enough pressure to create some resistance when he pulled back. Henry swallowed Chris’s outcry when he kissed him. This kiss went far beyond exploration. Henry’s hand cradled and held Chris’s head as he plundered his mouth.

Jules knew what she had to do.

She moved, quickly, down Chris’s body and between his legs where she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, softly, tongue circling the head, slowly. As she gently sucked, feeling him grow even more than he was, harden in her mouth, she glanced up and her eyes beheld them still kissing. Chris’s fingers delved into Henry’s hair, holding him close. She felt Chris’s groan and her hands traveled up his stomach, fingers splayed and pressing down. She wanted him overwhelmed. Chris’s hips bucked and Henry’s hand moved to hold him down, but Chris, too strong, bucked again when she took as much of him into her mouth as she could before pulling back just to the head. Henry stopped the kiss amidst protestations, his hand grabbed the base of Chris’s cock, squeezing enough to make his point.

“Behave!”

Chris stopped all movement and his eyes closed, jaw trembling.

Jules and Henry worked together, driving Chris out of his mind with desire. A few minutes of Jules sucking and Henry stroking had Chris on edge and ready to explode.

“Don’t come, Chris.”

They teased him, slowing and softening their movements, drawing it out. Jules felt his thighs trembling, trying to exert some control. She wanted to hear him beg.

Suddenly, Chris took over. He’d had enough of the teasing and control. He was out from under the two of them before they knew it and behind Jules where he pulled her to her knees. He slipped two fingers into her, as wet as she was and her surprise was evident on her face and in her outcry.

“Henry, first, get me a condom. Second, you have got to feel her mouth. Suck on his cock, gorgeous, and I’ll let you come.”

After tossing the requested item to Chris, Henry moved under Jules. He’d wondered what being in her mouth would feel like almost from the first moment he’d seen her. He watched her wet her lips as he positioned himself under her. Her head came down and their eyes locked as he felt her lips caress him before she took him into her mouth.

“Ah, yeah, that’s it. Fuck, yes, suck on my cock.”

Chris replaced his fingers with his cock as he plunged into her. Henry flexed his hips, just a bit, and went ever deeper into her mouth as her mouth opened with her moan.

She pulled back, concentrating on the head as she sucked and tongued and kissed it. She loved hearing Henry’s moans: it told her she was doing something right.

“Come on, baby, you know you can take more of him in. Take as much of him in as you can. Let me see what you can do. I wanna see your gorgeous mouth stretched wide.” Chris was looking in a mirror mounted on the wall, watching her take Henry’s cock deep into her mouth. Chris matched her movements with his hips: the deeper she took Henry, the deeper he went. She took as much of him in as she could. Her hair now covered her face, shrouding her from their view.

“That’s my good girl. Let me get that for you.” Chris gathered her hair so they could see her face.

She locked eyes with Henry as she took him in before pulling back. All she used were her lips, massaging him. She bobbed her head a few times before she hollowed out her cheeks and continued. She wanted to smile when she saw Henry’s eyes roll back and his jaw drop, but she didn’t. She was desperate for her own orgasm and knew Chris would withhold hers until Henry had his.

She knew it wouldn’t be long once she started using her tongue, massaging him with every stroke. She felt Henry’s legs shake and his moans were almost constant. Jules knew better than to change things up so she kept it up, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could with each stroke. Chris could tell Henry was close and he bent to her and whispered in her ear.

“When he comes, don’t swallow. I want to see him in your mouth.” Then a bit louder. He wanted Henry to hear this part. "That’s it, baby. You make Henry come, I’ll let you come.” He’d slowed his hips, drawing it out, waiting for Henry.

When Henry finally grabbed for her head, she was ready. She pulled back and just sucked on the head, tongue probing that magical spot and she watched his face as she felt him flood her mouth. She appreciated a man who took care of himself and had a healthy diet.

Chris took hold of her hair and waist and pulled her up to him.

“Open. Mmm, good girl. Now you can swallow.”

As soon as she swallowed, Chris kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth.

After the kiss, Chris let her go and she fell back to the bed. Henry moved and pulled her to him, kissing her as his hand found her clit. He felt her jaw trembling and knew she was close. He held her in place until they pushed her over the edge. Henry swallowed her scream as her whole body shook and pulsed, tearing Chris’s orgasm from him with a roar.

Chris grabbed Jules by the waist and held her close as he fell to the side, the two of them avoiding toppling onto Henry.

As their minds and bodies finally started to come together, Henry and Chris took turns kissing Jules.

Henry was curious about something, though.

“Chris, you’re very good at motivation. Is that how you motivate when you’re directing?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you need some more sleep, baby?” Chris didn’t let Jules answer his question right away, instead taking the opportunity to kiss her. He wanted to keep kissing her and touching her. He wanted to hold her. But he only kissed her for now.

“Not yet, but I think I could use a shower.”

“Knock yourself out.” He kissed her again. He couldn’t get enough of her. ”Do you want some company?”

“I think I need to be able to walk first.”

“And you laughed about me carrying you into the bedroom. Would you like to add me carrying you into the bathroom as part of my duties?” Henry’s taunt caught her attention.

Jules rolled to her side and faced him. She realized his lip freckle had great power over her ability to speak. Any time it accompanied a smile, it could render her mute. She had to tear her eyes away from it so she could answer.

“Now wait a minute. Every time you’ve carried me into the bedroom, I’ve been capable of walking.”

“And your point?”

She was curious.

“So why do you keep carrying me?” She absentmindedly stroked his chest and only became aware of it when his hand closed over hers.

“I don’t want you to wear yourself out with something as mundane as walking when I can carry you. I’d rather wear you out from other activities.” He reached up and pulled her to him for a kiss that demonstrated his statement. Like Chris, Henry wanted to spend lots of time kissing Jules. He wanted to understand why, but if he had to choose, he’d rather do it than understand it. He released her and she sat back up. “Besides, I like it?”

“What, you don’t know if you like carrying me?” Her smile and laugh, directed at him, hit Henry square in the gut. He would have sworn the wind had been knocked out of him.

“No, no. I like it.”

Jules leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss. She felt Chris move and his heat was gone. That grabbed her attention so she looked over her shoulder and saw him getting up.

“Where-”

“Hey, I’m gonna give you guys a little space. Like 10 minutes. I’ll be back.” He walked out and shut the door behind him.

Jules turned back to Henry.

“Did something just happen?” Henry shrugged. Wondering what had happened, Jules got off the bed to go investigate.

“I’ll be right back.” She grabbed the robe from the floor and left the room. She needed to understand what had just happened. She thought everything was okay.

Chris was surprised to see her so quickly. “What are you doing out here?”

He’d grabbed his phone and was sitting on the sofa. She almost sat next to him and decided at the last second to use his lap instead.

“I came to find out what’s up. Have I done something wrong? Do you want me to go?”

He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. Her insecurity seemed to be back and he wanted it gone.

“No, baby. You haven’t done anything wrong. Not anywhere close. I don’t want you to go.”

“So then what’s wrong? Why did you leave?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I just want to give you guys a little alone time, you know, just the two of you. Don’t worry, I’m going to want my own time with you, too.” He punctuated that statement when his fingertip touched the end of her nose.

“Okay. Are you sure?”

“Yes. Positive. Now go on, go back in there. Don’t worry, I’ll be back. I’ve still got plans for you.” He helped her up and watched her pad back into the bedroom. She turned at the doorway.

“Okay. See you in a bit.”

Chris noticed she didn’t close the door as she walked back in. He got up and Henry saw him close the door as she disrobed and got back on the bed with him.

“Did he say what’s wrong?”

“He says nothing, giving us some time together. Just us. Says he’ll want it reciprocated.”

“Sure. Of course he does. Enough about him. Come here.”

He pulled Jules on top of him. He ran his hands over her back and chuckled as she moved like a cat to get him to hit just the right spot and when he did, he swore she purred. He scratched his fingers up her back, like he’d done not more than an hour ago, and was mesmerized as her skin rippled and she giggled and shook it off. His hand kept moving up, her eyes widening as he found her neck and scratched his way to her head. He finally brought her closer and while she was still overcome with the sensations he’d caused, he kissed her. He loved that she moaned and then got quiet as he worshiped her mouth, revering her lips and paying homage to her tongue.

Soft and warm and inviting, that’s what Jules was.

She sighed when his lips sought her ear, his tongue mapping the shell causing more ripples. Or maybe their origins had something to do with his other hand seeking the curve of her bum as he held her close.

He barely caught her whispered “Henry” as he rolled them so he could better chart the shape of her body and record the sounds she made so they would be held deep within his memory. His lips plotted every contour, every peak and valley between her ears and her collar bone. His ears chronicled every sigh and moan and the sound of her quickened breath. He paid attention to every spot when his lips caused a sigh, or his tongue or teeth resulted in a moan, and when her sounds grew, both in volume and duration, he concentrated on that spot and felt her cling to him as her jaw trembled.

Henry knew Chris would be coming back in soon. It was the unspoken agreement that Jules was to be shared, equally, that they would both be present every time her body soared to new heights. He didn’t want to, but he stopped his study of her body. Something else was pressing upon him and needed to be said.

“Jules. I need to talk to you.”

“Mmmhmm?”

“When we’re done, today, tonight, however long this is, however long I have you, we have you, I want to see you.” His racing heart made it difficult for his voice to remain steady.

“What do you mean?”

“When I’m in town, in LA, I’m going to want to see you.” The look in her eyes was unmistakable and he knew what was on her mind. He rushed with an explanation “No, not that, well not ‘no’, but that’s not the only reason, the real reason. I want take you out, on dates, spend time with you, and get to know you.”

Jules didn’t answer him right away. Her gaze, deep into his eyes, was unwavering. He knew she was searching for the truth. His jaw relaxed when she ran her fingertips over his lips and her gasp at his capturing one in his mouth traveled all the way to his toes. He had to feel her, breathe her in, consume her. His hand found the back of her neck as he kissed her cheek, each eyelid and the tip of her nose before his lips found hers and his tongue gently slipped past. He felt one leg wrap around his hip and the other his thigh.

“Hey, guys, I know I said 10 minutes, it’s been 15. Do you want me to come back?”

Henry wanted to say yes, to scream get out. Jules waved him over. Chris took her outstretched hand and joined them.

The spell was broken as she moved her legs and wrapped her hand around Chris’s neck, tugged him close, and kissed him. Henry knew she’d pay a little extra attention to Chris and deep down he knew it was right, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He didn’t want her to forget what they’d just shared.

As he moved off her, he sought those places he knew well, the ones that would make her sigh from his lips or moan due to his tongue. He then wondered what other places on her body would produce sound and what would cause it? Fingertips or stubble? Tongue or teeth? He decided to find out, but not before one last time at that spot, that one that would make her grab for him. And whimper.

And apparently, Chris had the same thought as he moved from kissing her to that spot on her neck that he’d found early on.

She didn’t whimper, though. No.

Jules wailed and scrabbled for both men. They each grabbed the hand meant for them and held her down. Chris was the first to speak.

“Baby, please, leave everything to us, we’ll take care of you.”

Henry chimed in. “We’ll take very good care of you, I promise.”

They both felt when she relinquished control, glancing at one another and smiling.

Henry kept hold of her hand as he kissed his way to her shoulder and nibbled his way down. His lips had barely caressed her puckering flesh when her back arched. He glanced up and saw that Chris had the same idea. They quirked a smile at each other and went back to lavishing attention on Jules. Henry felt her hips moving, undulating. She was unable to remain still as they sucked and teased and licked her hardened nipples. She really began to wonder what they’d discussed while she was asleep when they switched off, almost with perfect timing. One would be intense, focused, and almost overwhelming while the other was gentle, languid and encouraging and then they’d switch. She didn’t think she could handle both of them at the intense end of the spectrum at the same time.

When she started whining, Henry decided to take matters into his own hands, or mouth, as the case may be. He nibbled his way along her rib cage, noting her ticklish spots for later. Chris reached down and grabbed Jules leg and secured it between his as he tilted Jules’ head towards him and kissed her. At the same time, Henry moved her other leg, spreading her wide for him and he stroked the tip of his nose and tongue up her inner thigh, her heady, rich musk calling to him, begging him to come taste her, play with her.

He tongued her opening, teasing her, tickling her. He knew what he wanted, and he hoped she’d give it to him.

He didn’t have to go in search of her, she came to him. Her arousal flooded his tongue and he lapped it up before delving in to her silky sweet warmth. Her back bowed when he moaned his approval and she stayed that way when Chris latched onto her pert nipple. The arch became even more pronounced when Henry took her clit into his mouth, gently grasping it with his lips and massaging it with his tongue. Consistent, soft strokes had her calling out in short order, proclaiming how close she was. He’d been ready and he slipped two fingers into her velvety wetness, finding and massaging her g-spot. He softened his tongue, wanting her in this state for as long as he could hold her there, one spark away from setting her off.

When she started asking for more, Chris backed off as well. Jules couldn’t move, not with both men holding her in place. She started to get frustrated. She started to beg.

It took absolutely everything in Henry not to respond, not to give her what she wanted, craved. Needed. Their eyes locked as she continued to whine and beg. It wasn’t until Henry heard-

“Henry, baby, please let me come! Henry, baby, please!”

That’s when he gave her what she wanted.

And she gave him what he wanted when she screamed his name as she came, her whole body alive and on fire. He started coaxing her down when he saw the look on Chris’s face and knew he had to switch.

Chris didn’t tease. He wanted her to come again, as fast as she could.

When Henry was in place, he grabbed her jaw and turned her head, kissing her, letting her taste herself. He heard her whimper after only a minute and recognized the look on her face. He held her head up so she could see Chris, watch what he was doing to her.

“You want to come for Chris, don’t you? Be a good girl and come for us.” He held her in place as her mouth opened, no sound escaping as her lips moved, forming silent words, until, finally, she gasped for breath and cried out Chris's name, her body grabbing onto his fingers. His touch became very gentle as her body hummed, all her nerves still firing.

Henry kissed her, softly, as Chris came up on her other side and lay down. She turned to him as he caressed her cheek. She rolled away from Henry and kissed Chris. Henry saw her body relax as Chris drew her to him.

He knew he needed to give them their space, and he did so, reluctantly.

“I’ll give you guys some time.” He grabbed a towel and walked to the sitting room, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jules did not hear Henry leave, so when she reached for him and couldn’t feel him, she sat up, looking for him; Chris followed suit.

“He stepped out, Jules.” He saw a brief moment of panic when she turned to him. “Come here, baby.” He grabbed her waist and dragged her to him, manhandling her until she was straddling him. The light wasn’t back in her eyes, yet. He smiled at her as he thumbed her lips. “I get you all to myself for a while. How could I be so lucky?” He saw a glimmer of her spark and he surged into her, lips connecting, bodies embracing. He didn’t know why, but he had an overwhelming urge to make her happy.

He held her within the circle of his arms, desperate to feel her body. He was already hard for her _so fucking hard_ and all he wanted was to sink into her, feel her warm body wrap around him. Get lost in her. But he knew he couldn’t. Not while Henry was out of the room. If he couldn’t be in her, he had to feel as much of her as possible.

He twisted and lay her on the bed as he covered her body with his. He felt her legs wrap around his body and he moaned his approval. He felt her nipples get hard as their bodies rubbed against each other: thigh against hip, cheek against jaw, lips caressing _everything_ they could touch. He needed more, had to have more, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Is something wrong, Chris?”

“Why do you think something’s wrong?”

“Something changed and it kinda feels like you’re holding back. Or maybe, you’ve changed your mind, don’t want to be in here, alone with me.”

“No way. This is exactly where I want to be.”

“Then why are you holding back?”

“I can’t kiss you the way I want to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t kiss you the way I want, because I wouldn’t be able to stop when Henry comes back in.”

“Tell me how you want to really kiss me”

“I don’t have time. I’d rather show you sometime.”

“What?”

“Jules, I have this commitment late tomorrow afternoon I told you about and I’m supposed to see some people after but I’ll gladly cancel those plans if it means you’ll see me again, if we could spend time together.” She didn’t say anything. “Look, I understand if you’d want to say no, I mean, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Henry, but I’d like to see you. I’d like to take you out, get to know you. I’m in LA pretty frequently, I’ve even got a place there, and I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, will you go out with me?”

Jules wasn’t sure what to say. She knew what she _should_ say, what she _wanted_ to say, but she was scared and Chris could tell. It was why he didn’t press her; he was afraid of her answer.

Chris knew there wasn’t much time left and that Henry would be coming back in any moment. He dreaded that their time, just the two of them, was coming to an end. He wanted to spend so much more time with her, just Jules.

It was like she knew, too. She smiled and kissed Chris, one hand on his neck and the other wrapped around him, gripping his shoulder, clinging to him as if he were a lifeboat. Should she climb aboard or just hold on until she got to shore?

That’s when Henry came in. This time she was listening for when he’d enter and she didn’t miss the door opening. She reached for him as he approached the bed and once he joined them, she turned, kissing him, making sure he knew she hadn’t forgotten about him.

Chris now understood how Henry felt when he came back in. He wanted to kick him out of his room, off of his floor, out of the hotel, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t do that to Jules.

The three of them lay next to each other, hands and lips exploring, almost settling into a routine. Hands and fingers of one and lips and tongue of another and _switch!_

They cuddled like this for a few minutes until Jules got restless and sat up.

“I’m going to go take a shower.”

She headed in and started the shower, wanting the water to heat up. She was expecting to feel someone’s arms around her waist, but she didn’t. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water seep into her muscles and feeling so alone.

Chris and Henry were still on the bed, each lost in their own thoughts and not realizing their thoughts were almost identical: why hadn’t she answered?

“You know, this shower is big enough for all three of us, but that doesn’t mean you have to join me.”

Chris was the first to move to join her.

“You coming?”

“In a minute.”

Not much time had passed when Henry heard the echo of her first moan. That stirred him to action. When he stepped into the shower, he saw that Chris was washing her hair. He grabbed a washcloth and poured some of the shower gel out. Starting at her shoulders, he worked his way down her back using slow strokes and covering every inch of her skin. Chris rinsed her hair and put on some conditioner as Henry turned her and did the same to the front of her body. He discarded the washcloth as he caressed her, fondling and massaging her thighs, stomach, and breasts. Her skin, slick with soap, slid easily under his fingers as his large hands slowly moved over her body. Her eyes sank shut and Henry watched as her jaw slackened and her breathing became heavy. He used the showerhead to rid her body of the soap, intending to continue to lavish attention on Jules.

She had other plans.

“I could get used to that. Wow. Okay Henry, you’re up.”

Henry hesitated before handing the washcloth to Jules who then handed it to Chris. Stepping to the other side of Henry, she grabbed another one and soaked and soaped it up, sinking to her knees behind him. She was thorough in her ministrations and watching Chris clean Henry’s chest put a big grin on her face, and an idea in her head. When Henry turned she looked up at him and her eyes never left his as she cleaned and rinsed _every inch_ of him.

“Chris, your turn.” Jules was having fun directing the men.

He handed his cloth to Henry as Jules reached for more of the gel. This time, she enjoyed watching Henry thoroughly clean Chris as he nudged his head back and got his neck, working his way down his muscled chest to his waist. Jules had been lost, caressing Chris’s glorious butt, so when he turned she couldn’t help but giggle. She kept her eyes trained on him as she covered every inch of his thighs and knees and shins before heading back up. She knew the washcloth would be too scratchy, so she used a bit more gel and soaped him up, using the coarseness of his hair to get the soap all bubbly.

After thoroughly rinsing Chris she reached up, fondling his balls as her mouth sought his cock. She reached for Henry with her other hand, stroking him a few times and feeling him buck into her hand as he got hard.

She let Chris fall from her mouth when she heard his moan. Jules looked up at Chris and he was surprised by her eyes: hardly a speck of green remained. Her hand replaced her mouth, her grip soft as she stroked him in time with Henry. She loved that they both thrust into her hands. She decided to see how much they really wanted to play.

“Do you want to come in my mouth? Like Henry did?” She was having a hard time speaking, she was so turned on by what she was about to suggest.

“Yes.” His fingers stroked through her hair.

“Then, if you get Henry to come, I’ll let you come in my mouth.”

Chris’s hand stopped moving.

She stood up, between them, her hands still gently stroking them before she stopped and moved them up to their chests, stroking them.

“Look, if I’ve gone too far then let me know.”

Neither of them spoke up, and Jules knew.

She stepped back, away from them, needing to get out of there quickly. “I’m sorry, I _have_ gone too far. I’m really, _really_ sorry. Look, I’ll go-”

They both grabbed for her and-

“Don’t go!”

“Please stay!”

She stopped moving but couldn’t look them in the eye.

“I’ve pushed too far. I’m sorry.”

“Baby, no, look, you just caught me off guard.” Chris was trying to reassure her. He realized she was always quick to assume the worst, that she’d done something and they didn’t want her around anymore. How was he going to get her to stop that?

“I was surprised by your request, that’s all.” Henry kept his tone soothing. He, too, heard her insecurity.

“Jules look, to do this, we both have to be okay with it, not just one of us.” She knew Chris was right.

“Yes, and I was just trying to figure out if I had an objection.” She hoped Henry didn’t.

“Same here, plus, I was trying to figure out what I’d be willing to do.” It sounded like Chris was considering it, but Jules wasn’t sure.

“Jules, please, Chris and I talked about this while you were sleeping. We’re both okay with just being in the moment and having fun.”

“Yeah, we’re also okay with saying ‘that’s too far’ if it gets there and not feeling weird about it.”

“Wait, so it wouldn’t be awkward if one of you says yes and the other no?”

“Hadn’t thought about that.”

“Yeah, me either.”

Jules, a quick thinker, came up with a possible solution. “Okay, how about, if I’m asking for something and it’s pushing, you both tell me, then whisper your answer to me. I’ll either tell you yes if you both agree and no if either of you don’t, or both. No one would be the wiser. Would that work?”

“You’d know, but that works for me.”

“Yeah, that works.”

Henry pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Jules arms snaked up around his neck as his encircled her waist. He picked her up and turned, leaning against the wall as they continued kissing. She felt the water hitting her back as she lifted her legs, wanting to wrap them around his waist.

“Don’t worry, I got you. I won’t let you fall.”

She trusted Henry and relaxed, allowing her whole body to lean against his. He hummed his approval, tickling her lips. She laughed as he stopped kissing her. He nibbled his way to her ear, knowing just how sensitive she was. His tongue flicked the back of her lobe before he kissed her ear.

“I’m game.” He knew what his whispered breath over her ear would do and he smiled as she shook off the sensation. When she arched her back so she could see him, gauge his real reaction, he took the opportunity.

“Please, Jules, don’t go. I don’t want you to go.” He righted himself and set her back on her feet.

She was a little wobbly, her knees knocking a bit, when Chris stepped up, cradled her face in his hands and tilted her to him. As he kissed her, one hand moved to the back of her head and the other to the curve of her bottom. If he had to lock her within his arms like that, clutched to his body, for the rest of the night to keep her from leaving, he would. He didn’t want her to leave. Like Henry, he knew what her reactions would be as he kissed her jaw, neck, and earlobe.

“I’m in.” He kissed her again. He needed her to know how sincere he was.

“I really want you to stay. Please stay, Jules.” Reluctantly, he let her go. He was prepared to reach back out to her, if needed.

She extended her hands, one to Chris’s jaw and one to Henry’s, caressing each of them before stepping under the shower one last time to rinse out her hair. She then turned around and shut the water off, stepping out of the shower and grabbing towels for all of them.

“I’ll stay.”

“And?” Henry was curious.

“And what?”

“What decision did we come to?” So was Chris.

“You both said yes. I want you to know, though, that is not why I agreed to stay.”

“Of course not, darling, I would never think that.”

“Me neither.”

The men were toweled off by this point and headed into the bedroom while Jules worked on getting the excess moisture from her hair. Chris popped his head back in and handed her his brush.

“I promise, no cooties.” He broke her pensive mood and Jules started giggling.

She came out of the bathroom, all tangles removed, and found Henry leaning against the wall. He beckoned to her.

“What may I do for you?”

He held his hand out and when she took it, he gently guided her over. A concentrated citrus scent followed in her wake and Henry knew he would always think of her when he smelled limes. He breathed her in as he stroked her chin, encouraging her to look up at him.

“You never did respond to my request earlier. I want to see you, after this.”

“Can we talk about that later?”

He glanced over to where Chris was and saw that he was on his way.

“A simple yes would do.”

Her head swiveled just enough, indicating she heard Chris’s approach.

“Please, Henry. Later.”

“Later what, baby?”

Henry saw a hint of concern pass over Jules’ face as she turned. By the time she was facing Chris, it was gone. She glanced down and was distracted.

“What do you have there?”

“I believe in being prepared.” Chris held up the bottle and Jules got a knowing smile on her face.

“Why did you think that would be needed?”

“Well, we haven’t needed it up to now, but that doesn’t mean that it wouldn’t be useful at some point. And, as it turns out, your request means it becomes useful.”

Jules started to back up and Chris grabbed for her hand.

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re the one who asked for this, don’t you want to watch?”

“I was gonna watch from over there.”

“No, baby, I want you here. I want to be able to see your face. That okay with you, Henry?”

“Okay? I insist.”

Jules took one step back and leaned against the wall. Chris had already poured a generous amount of lube into his palm and was warming it up as he got to his knees. Before his hand touched Henry, though, Chris surprised both of them as his lips explored Henry. His teeth raked over his skin. His tongue traced patterns. Henry’s abdomen quivered every time Chris touched him. Henry got harder with each touch.

When Chris finally made his move, Jules barely blinked. She didn’t want to miss a single stroke.

Chris began by wrapping his fist around the base of Henry’s cock. Jules felt the groan from Henry as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back as his jaw relaxed. She stepped up and grabbed his face, turning him to her. Henry’s eyes opened and then widened.

“If it’s not something you want to do, that’s fine, but I’d like it if you’d watch Chris. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at ah-aaaah-all.” Both Henry and Jules looked down to see Chris with a wicked grin, his thumb massaging his frenulum before he began languid strokes, from the base all the way to the tip and back. His touch was gentle and he took his time, making sure Henry was watching every move.

Every few strokes his thumb would circle over the head causing Henry to lift onto his toes, his thigh muscles flexing hard.

Henry’s sudden outcry had Jules looking first at his face, his eyes screwed tight and him silently screaming as his hands hit the wall, trying to keep himself upright as his whole body trembled.

She glanced down, realizing that Chris was now using both hands the thumb of one on his frenulum and the other behind his balls and oh, _oh, OH!_ It was the second hand, both of them working together, that had caused that outburst.

Jules got close. She wanted Henry to feel her words. “That feels so fucking good, doesn’t it, Henry?” He could only nod. Jules needed to see him, see his eyes.

“Oh, Henry, darling, look at me.” It took a few moments and Jules really liked what she saw: his eyes were blown and he looked lost in what was happening. She reached up and ran her nail over his lips and watched as his eyes rolled back.

“How about we keep you here, just like this, feeling just like this for a while. Completely strung out. Would you like that?” Jules loved watching his face as he tried to listen to her.

“Anything you want. Anything. This is, ah _FUCK!_ ” Jules figured Chris did something, but she wasn’t sure what. She liked the effect, though. She watched Henry’s face, paying attention to how he kept his eyes open and on her, how his jaw trembled periodically.

“Chris, can you get him closer? Can you get him closer to the edge, closer to coming? He’s so in control, all the time, even now. I want to see him completely at your mercy.”

“I’ll need your help for that, baby.”

“Of course! What do you need me to do?”

“Touch him. Touch him wherever he’s most sensitive. You know his body better than I do.”

Jules reached up and touched his nipple, the one closest to her, and Henry bucked.

“Yeah, that’s it. Do it again.”

This time, Jules gently circled him with the pad of her thumb. Chris was ready and held Henry against the wall, not letting him buck. She kept up her actions until she wanted more. Jules bent to him and raked her teeth over his chest, settling over his hardened flesh, teeth gently grasping as her tongue flicked his nipple. She felt rewarded when his fingers dug into her hair, holding her to him.

Chris slowed his stroke.

Henry’s frustration showed its hand as he started to beg.

“Please Chris, oh god, please don’t stop.”

Jules backed off as Chris stood, his hand grasping Henry’s cock once again, his fist soft as he stroked him. He grabbed Henry’s jaw and turned his head away, to the side, so he could bite at his neck, his jaw and his ear.

“Do you want to come?” His voice had a hard edge.

Henry could only mouth the word ‘yes’.

Fisting his hair and growling in his ear, Chris was no more than a few inches from Henry as he demanded obedience.

“You are going to come for me.”

The wail torn from Henry’s throat cut to Jules’ core as she watched Chris turn him so they were eye to eye.

Leaning in, lips almost touching, Chris uttered “come for me” before he kissed him, owning Henry’s body with only his hand stroking his cock and his tongue plundering his mouth. It was the third stroke that saw Henry try to pull away, gasping for breath right before thick, viscous streams pulsed from him, splattering his stomach and dripping down as he shouted through his orgasm.

Chris immediately softened his touch, knowing all too well just how sensitive Henry was. He didn’t let go of him, though. He waited for Henry to catch his breath and then he leaned into his body, feeling the staccato beat of his heart as he kissed him and brought him back to the present.

Jules had a hard time breathing “Wow! God, that was beautiful!”

Chris righted himself and Henry sunk to the floor.

“Your turn.” Jules grasped Chris’s hand and turned him so his back was against the wall. She sank to her knees and looked up at him as she licked up his hard cock just before dipping her tongue into the slit.

“Baby, it’s not gonna take much.”

She used soft lips and stroked the spongy head, pulling him into her mouth and swirling her tongue and letting him back out. She recalled what he’d said to her while she had Henry’s cock in her mouth and took him in as far as she could before stroking him with her mouth, out and in and out and in. She didn’t use anything other than lips and suction before she began using her tongue to stroke him as well. She felt him grow, just a bit more and she realized he was very close. Henry must have seen something on Chris’s face as he came up next to Jules, his hand finding its way between her legs and his fingers plunging into her dripping pussy.

“Don’t swallow. Come on, you can take more of him in, I know you can. You get him to come and you’re next.” He’d obviously recovered enough to take over. It only took a few more bobs of her head for Chris to be pulsing into her mouth, holding the back of her head in place, groaning as he did. She waited for him to be done before she let him slip from her mouth.

Henry grabbed her by the throat and tilted her head back as he towered over her, fingers sinking into her, crooked to find her own sweet spot.

“Open.”

She did as asked and was rewarded with a heart-stopping smile as his thumb found her clit.

“Good girl.” He stroked her cheek and after a few second he realized she was waiting for him. He got a gleam to his eyes as he told her, “you can swallow now.” His thumb circled her only a few more times before her body gripped his fingers as she fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up.

Henry reached down and picked her up, kissing her, holding her as he carried her to the bed. Chris had pulled the sheets back and Henry lay her in the middle, spooning her as she got comfortable. She pulled Chris to her other side for her pillow.

“Chris? Henry?”

A chorus of ‘yes’s’ answered her.

“I want to thank you, for that. For letting me watch. That was absolutely beautiful.”

It took a moment for Henry to respond. “It was definitely something I’ll never forget.”

“Me either.”

“I’m glad we could share that with you, darling.”

“I think I need some sleep.” Jules yawned as she relaxed.

“Did we finally tire you out?”

“You really are insatiable, aren’t you?”

All they heard was a soft sigh as she drifted off and they followed, not long after.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jules stirred, several hours later, she felt arms and legs hold her just a bit closer for a few seconds before they relaxed. She was incredibly comfortable between these two men, so much so that she didn’t want to move. She felt the hairs on Henry’s abdomen against her back every time his chest moved when he breathed, and she could _just_ hear Chris’s heartbeat. She wanted to remain like this: between them feeling their heat, their skin, hearing their laughter, feeling their lips, their touch. Their kisses. And more.

Deep down, though, she knew she couldn’t.

Thoughts started to flood her head. What if? Could she? Would he? What about him? Why? Why not?

Jules realized she couldn’t think, not with them so near and their touch, hell, their very presence clouding her judgment. It was going to be hard, but she needed some time away from them so that she could think. She had to clear her mind of their influence, and the only way to do that was to go to the other room. She was able to extricate herself from them without disturbing their slumber. She didn’t know how she did it, maybe they were exhausted?

She grabbed the robe that was still on the floor and exited the room, closing the door. She didn’t turn on any lights. She just needed space. She needed time. She needed to screw her head on right.

And she thought. She thought about her life back home and some very painful thoughts entered her head and she tried to shove them right back out, but they’d entered once and were now trying to come back, to tell her things that she thought she’d put behind her. She thought about what each of these two men had asked of her. She didn’t understand why they’d asked to see her. Neither one of them lived anywhere near her. They both claimed they wanted to get to know her, and then it dawned on her. Of course! It was a ruse. They simply wanted a sure thing when either of them got to town if nothing, if no one better had come along. The question was: could she be satisfied with that? First, they’d have to acknowledge it. If they were at least honest, then she thought she could have fun, for a little while, at least. But really, how long could something casual - _hell, it was less than casual and would remain less than casual, right?_ \- with either of these men last?

And then a startling thought entered her brain: what if either one of them, or wow, so much worse, _both_ of them were serious about wanting to get to know her? It was hard enough to do that with people you could see anytime, all the time, whenever you wanted. Why would you even bother with someone you could only see sporadically at best? No, there was no way _that_ was a possibility.

Infinitely more difficult was how on earth was she supposed to choose between them? When they’d been at the club and they both made it clear what they wanted, she’d sat there politely listening to them, especially as they ribbed each other. She couldn’t make a decision _then_. Why would they think that a couple of hours of, okay, yeah, the most amazing sex she’d ever had, would make her decision easier? Why should she even try to choose between them? She really didn’t want to tell them no, to tell either of them no, but she couldn’t figure out any other way.

>< 

Chris almost reached out to her when he felt Jules get up. At first he thought she might just be using the bathroom, but when he heard the door snick shut and he knew where she was going, he was glad he’d taken the precaution of hiding her purse when he’d gone out for the room service. While he didn’t want to keep her confined, he didn’t want her to be able to leave, sneak out, without saying goodbye, either.

As he lay there, he tried not to think about her, about how she felt under him, about how her skin would ripple when she was touched just right, or how she would moan and melt into him when he bit her _there_ , or caressed her _there_ , about how she tasted, her skin with just a hint of salt, and her essence oh so sweet.

Or her laughter and her playfulness. He wanted to see her eyes light up when she smiled and to hear the lilt in her voice when she was trying to talk while laughing. He wanted to know what would make her cry so he could keep it away from her, whatever it was. He wanted to know what moved her and what her passion was.

Chris’s thoughts turned. He wondered what was going on with her. She’d been so smooth, so confident in the club. They’d had a decent bit of flirty conversation and then Henry had shown up and she held her own with the two of them. She hadn’t seemed insecure, not in the least, so why did that change when they’d come back to his room?

That was about the time when Henry stirred. The loss of Jules’ body heat was enough to wake anyone. _The loss of her soft body, cozied up to you, would absolutely disturb the sleep of any man_ , Chris thought.

“Where-”

“She’s in the other room. I don’t know what’s up with her, but something sure is.”

“Yeah, you noticed it too, huh?” Henry turned to his back and stretched. “How long has she been out there, do you know?”

“I think it’s been about half an hour, maybe?” Chris realized he hadn’t checked the clock when she’d left the room

“How do you know she’s still there? She could’ve left.” Henry started to get up to go check on her. _Please still be here please still be here_.

“I’m not proud of it, but I hid her purse. She doesn’t know it’s hidden, at least, that I can tell.”

“Clever. Glad you thought of it.”

“Thanks. I’m not going to hold her against her will. I just wanted to make sure I, we, that we knew if she tried to leave.” Chris figured he may as well clue Henry in on what he’d asked her, too. “And look, you may as well know. I told her I want to see her again.”

“You did. You do?”

“I don’t know what it is, but there’s something.”

“Yeah. There is definitely something. This is crazy, but, I just want to, I don’t know, protect her from everything.” Henry heard Chris’s agreement. “You know, I told her the same thing: that I want to get to know her, see her again.”

“You did? Well, we’ll make this work, somehow. We’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah. We should talk about this with her.”

They started to think of ideas how they could make this work.

“Do you have any idea why she keeps thinking we want her to leave? Have I done or said something that, I don’t know, told her I want her to leave?” Chris needed to know how to fix it.

“No, I don’t. Something’s up.”

Lost in their thoughts, a bit of time went by before Chris piped up.

“Look. Um. About earlier. I don’t even know what to say.”

“I’m not going to sit here and overthink it. Never had an experience quite like that before. Don’t expect to have one like it again. But, you know, in the heat of the moment anything can happen.”

“Yeah. If I were here with two women, I can imagine what I’d be asking for. If I went too far-”

“No, you’re fine.” Henry closed his eyes, not believing what he was about to say. “I will say, though,” he started chuckling, “it was damn good.”

“Um, thank you? You know, that’s not been on _any_ of the bucket lists I’ve ever had.”

“Nor mine.

“Not something I ever wanted.”

“Me either.”

“Not something I’d even contemplated.”

“Yeah.”

“But.”

“Yeah, but.”

As they chuckled, Henry saw Chris extend his hand. It took him a second to realize what he was doing before he shook it.

“I wonder if she fell asleep out there? You know, I’m gonna go check on her.”

“I’ll come with you, Chris.”

>< 

She had no idea how long she’d been out there, arms wrapped around her legs as she sat in a ball on the sofa, thinking things over. It was still dark when she heard the door open. Jules didn’t know which of them was going to walk out. She was surprised when she saw both men emerge. They didn’t turn on any of the lights when they padded over to where she was. She looked up at them and didn’t understand the look of concern on their faces until they each took a cheek and wiped her tears. She didn’t know she’d been crying.

“Please, tell me you don’t regret what we’ve been doing. I know I sure haven’t.”

“Not a single regret, darling. Not one.”

“No. No regrets. I don’t have any regrets.”

“Then why the tears, gorgeous?” Chris didn’t believe her.

“Just…” She took a deep breath, contemplating whether or not to tell them, “stuff.”

“Come on, darling, tell us. What did we do to cause your tears? How can we fix it?”

“Why would you think you caused them?”

“Jules, you don’t just cry spontaneously, do you?”

They each felt their chests get just a little tighter when they saw her half smile.

“No, I don’t.”

“Then it had to be something that we did.”

“No. It wasn’t. I didn’t even know I had tears.”

“You’re not going to tell us, are you, darling, what you were thinking about?”

“Nope. Not gonna talk about it.” She didn’t realize the sigh that came out of her.

Henry got down on his knees in front of her, cupping her face. His heart soared when Jules leaned into his palm and briefly closed her eyes.

“How can we fix your tears if we don’t know what’s wrong?”

There was very little ambient light, but Jules could still see the sincerity written on Henry’s face. That made her heart hurt all that much more, and she did her best to hide it. She knew, though, that if she didn’t say or do something, she’d really burst into tears. When in doubt-

“Kiss me.”

Henry smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a slow, intimate kiss, the kind closer to what two lovers would share with movement deliberate and the whole purpose of the kiss being just the kiss, not to excite or entice, but to open and share.

Jules reached for Chris and he sat on the sofa next to her. His hand replaced Henry’s, cupping the back of her head, and he gently interrupted their kiss to turn her to him.

His kiss was similar, very much a lovers’ kiss, but yet completely different. He was all about passion, and his lips and tongue let her know exactly what would be happening next.

“Bedroom.” Henry tugged her away from Chris and picked her up. This time, though, he didn’t sling her over his shoulder so she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around him and kiss his neck, mouthing his Adam’s apple, nipping at his tendon.

“Kiss me, Jules.” His voice, soft in her ear, filled her with desire. She tugged on his lower lip first before covering his mouth with hers. When he came to a stop, in the middle of the room, she moved to get down, but Henry didn’t let go.

“So, what’s that thing that’s still on your list that you won’t tell us? That thing that you want us to do?” Henry had such a smirk that Jules could only break out in nervous laughter.

“Please put me down.” He let go only enough for her to slide down his body. Once on her feet she took a step back. “I’m not telling.”

“You do remember that I won a bet earlier, right?” Chris was behind her and she realized she was trapped between the two giants.

“Yes?”

“It was anything within reason, right?”

Jules sighed, trying desperately to think of a way out of what was coming. “Right.” She looked at Henry, hoping he’d side with her over what Chris was about to ask for.

“Well, I know what I want.”

She sat on the bed and waited and he didn’t say anything and _damn him_! “What would that be?”

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. “I want you to tell us what is on your list.”

“That is so not fair! Henry, you agree with me, don’t you?”

“No, darling, I think it’s perfectly within reason.”

“I should have known better.” She was frustrated and couldn’t figure a way out.

“Jules, it is reasonable. You’ve talked about this list of yours. Come on, tell us.”

“I just, it’s, it’s embarrassing.”

“We won’t judge you, will we, Chris?”

“Nope, no judgment.”

She looked at them, back and forth, and realized she was going to tell them. But she couldn’t tell them like this.

“I need you to turn around. I can’t do this with you looking at me.” She was greeted with raised eyebrows but they turned for her, and then she turned, too.

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was thinking that this was something she’d only said aloud once and she’d had so much trouble for it. Maybe if she just kept her eyes shut everything would be okay. Maybe.

“Before I say anything, I don’t want either of you to think that I haven’t enjoyed everything. You are both incredible lovers, and this has nothing to do with you.”

She heard them both say ‘thank you’. Now, the hard part.

“How do I say this? Um, I guess I just say it. Well, what I want is for bothofyoutofuckmeonerightaftertheother. Um, foraslongasyoucan.” She was shaking and afraid of what she would hear.

When Chris turned around, he understood why her voice was muffled: she’d hidden her face in her hands.

“Gorgeous, look at me.”

“No!”

“Darling, please?” Henry had also turned.

“No. This is embarrassing. I can’t _believe_ I just said that.” She tried to get up off the bed but they each reached out to still her.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

“Because it’s the kind of thing I _should_ be embarrassed about!”

“Why would you think that?” That did not make any sense to Chris.

“I told someone about this once and that’s what he told me.” Jules still hadn’t lowered her hands. She was pretty sure she’d be covering her face for the rest of her life.

“Was it a boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“He called me a slut and a nympho and a whore. He threw me out of his house. I was naked at the time”

“He threw you out naked? That fucker!” That’s what finally got Jules to lower her hands and look at them.

“He took his sweet time getting my clothes and things to me, too. I was hiding behind a hedge, there were people walking by. He kept yelling that stuff at me. I mean, I know I’m better off without him, but still, it hurt.”

“Of course it did. If I may ask, how did this come up?” Henry was stroking her shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. Jules was more than a bit agitated.

“We’d been dating for several months and had been having sex for a while. He asked me, to tell him about my biggest fantasy, you know. And I resisted telling him. But he kept pestering me so finally I told him. And he got angry”

“Why would he be angry because of your fantasy?” Jules was glad she had to explain this to Henry. That spoke volumes about him.

“He thought I was commenting on his ability.”

“Were you?”

“No, it’s a fantasy, damn it!”

“Sorry about that.”

“Chris, this is so not your fault. But if you two could please go out and teach the men of the world what you know, that would be a great service and so many women would be forever grateful.”

“Why do you say that?”

Jules started laughing. “This does not even begin to apply to you guys, okay? Most men don’t’ know what they’re doing, they only think about how something feels good for them or they saw something in a porno once. But that’s rarely what’s good for us. And they don’t want to hear it. Not that you ever tell them that they suck, but that, you know, you like things a certain way. Not everyone likes things the same way. And then it’s all ‘I know what the fuck I’m doing. I know sex. Every woman I’ve ever been with has left my bed satisfied.’ And you just want to yell ‘dude, no, you don’t know sex!’ but you don’t dare do that, because this never comes up when you’re sitting down and having a chat, it’s only when you’re in the middle of it, and you’re really really vulnerable because they can really hurt you.” She got so quiet at the end and just stopped talking.

“Wait, have you been hurt?” Henry sounded angry.

“Can we please not talk about that?” Jules squinted her eyes shut, wanting to shove that under the rug. Jules didn’t like it when men got angry.

Henry and Chris looked at each other, both wanting to get their hands on whoever it was who had hurt Jules.

There was a long pause before Henry spoke again.

“Would you rather talk about how Chris and I are going to scratch that off your list for you?” That got Jules’ attention.

“Seriously?"

“Yes.” Henry’s smirk made her stomach get all bubbly, like someone was tickling her from the inside.

“You don’t mind? You’d do that for me?”

“Mind? No, we don’t mind. In fact, we insist.”

“Beautiful, is there anything that we’ve done up to now that you haven’t liked?” Jules was amazed as to how solicitous Chris was being. She was having a hard time believing what was about to take place.

“God, no! It’s been amazing.”

“Is there anything you won’t do?” Henry was so concerned. Jules didn’t understand what she had done to warrant this consideration.

“Like what?”

“Your limits? Do you know them?”

“I don’t like pain.”

“Why don’t we stick to stuff we know you like, will that work?”

Jules was grateful Chris wasn’t trying to get her to list stuff. That would make things so much easier on her.

“Yes.”

“Just so we’re clear, we’ll stick to kissing.” The roughness to Chris’s voice did something to her.

Henry decided he needed to chime in as well. “Yes, kissing. There’s also licking and nibbling.” Henry started to demonstrate on Jules’ neck.

“Maybe some outright biting.” Chris decided to demonstrate as well, biting her ear lobe.

Jules’ hands flailed, wanting to find purchase on something. All she got was a handful of thigh of each of the men by her side.

“There will also be some pinching, and some rolling, too.”

“Some stroking.”

“Yes, definitely stroking. Both outside” Henry ran his finger along Jules’ neck.

“And inside.” Chris chuckled at the gasp his fingertip caused.

“What we cannot forget, though, is the fucking.” Jules wanted to give Henry a list of filthy, dirty things for him to say in that lovely accent. She knew she’d be a puddle in no time. Hell, she was already a puddle.

“Oh no, cannot forget that. There’s gonna be lots of fucking.” And Chris, with that boy next door image, certainly pressed all her buttons when he talked like this.

The amount of heat generating off of Jules’ body from hearing Henry and Chris tell her, in only the barest amounts of detail that put imagery into her head would have melted an iceberg in an instant.

“So that we’re clear, you’re looking to understand what it’s like to beg for mercy, because you just can’t handle one more orgasm, right?” Jules wondered how it was that Henry could so easily read her mind. Was she that much of an open book?

She closed her eyes, not able to give voice to what was going on in her head, and nodded.

Henry tilted her head up to him, caressing her jaw with his thumb.

“Look at me, darling.”

While apprehensive, Jules knew she could trust these two men, implicitly. It took her a moment to open and when she did she was peering into two sets of blue-rimmed black eyes, their desire for her on full display.

“What the lady wants…”

The lady got.


	8. Chapter 8

It was not until very late in the morning that Jules stirred. It was Henry who opened his eyes first, followed shortly thereafter by Chris. When they realized that she would probably be asleep a bit longer, Chris got dressed and ran an errand while Henry took a shower.

When Chris got back, he found Henry on his phone, checking messages.

“Hey, um, she’s still asleep. What time did you say you had to be out of here?” Henry wasn’t sure if they had the same panel. His was at 4.

“I’ve got a panel at 4. I think I’ve got to be out of here by 2:30. I’m done at 5:00, though, and I’ve asked her if she’s free tonight. She didn’t answer.”

“I don’t want to jump on her right away, when she gets up, but I think the three of us need to talk about things.”

“Yeah, that’d be good.”

It was about a half hour later that Jules squinted one eye open. They’d gone into the bedroom to check on her and when they found her still asleep, they started talking about ordering room service. Chris and Henry would come to understand that Jules would never remain asleep if food was being discussed or held under her nose, especially bacon.

“She said she’d want breakfast again, right? So maybe I get a couple of things and if she wants something else I get that? I can’t wait much longer.” Chris needed a meal. His stomach was starting to gnaw on itself.

“Whatever she gets, I’ll bet she’ll have some bacon. Maybe she’ll share this time.”

“No way. I’ll never share my bacon.” Jules finished her statement with a stretch and a yawn, the sheets slipping down her body in the process. When she got situated again, she pulled them back up.

“Morning, beautiful. How’d you sleep?”

“I think that’s the best sleep I’ve ever had.”

“I’ll have to remember that in the future.”

She looked at Chris, her sleepy brain remembering that he’d asked to see her later, after his panel, and that reminded her of what they wanted, what they both wanted, and she knew she was going to have to let them down easily. But how?

“Baby, what just happened? Why are you sad?”

Jules thought and quickly came up with an alternative. “I’m not sad, I’m hungry. You need to feed me. You filled me with expectations of breakfast last night.”

“You get bossy when you’re hungry.” Chris was laughing

“No, I get grumpy when I’m hungry.”

“We know you want bacon, darling. Is there anything else you’d like?”

“Sausage. Definitely sausage.”

“Sausage _and_ bacon?”

“Yes. They are two entirely different breakfast meats, not at all similar. Pancakes or French toast, I don’t care which. But nothing stuffed or special stuff in them. Just plain pancakes or French toast. Oh, no syrup. Powdered sugar and lemon. Thank you very much. I appreciate it.” She hadn’t opened her eyes all the way and Jules curled up into a ball, searching for something to snuggle against and found Chris’s pillow. She pulled the covers up higher. She was no longer surrounded by the warm men and she needed to keep all her own heat.

Henry and Chris looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“What? What did I say that’s so funny?”

“You are just too adorable.”

“What?! You guys wore me out last night. I need to replenish my energy reserves.” Jules was starting to get grumpy again.

“It’s not that, well, that’s pretty cute, too, but you’re all burrowed in. I can barely see the top of your head.” Jules could hear the laughter still in Chris’s voice.

“You two were keeping me all nice and warm and now you’re all the way over there.” The sheet moved in their general direction, the silhouette of a hand gliding along the sheet. “I’m cold.” Now she was starting to whine. Jules hated that she was whining.

Henry toed off his shoes and climbed back in bed with Jules, snuggling up behind her. He dug his arm below her and held her to him, arms circling her shoulders. Her hair still smelled of limes and he buried his nose in it, inhaling deeply.

“Hey, no fair. You have clothes on. Chris, you wearing clothes, too?”

“I had something I had to go do this morning and I wasn’t about to go parading around this hotel naked.”

“’Kay, but you’re back in your room. You should be naked again. You both should. Either that or I should put some clothes on.”

“You do not need clothes.”

“Then you need to get naked, Henry. You too, Chris.”

“No, I gotta go call breakfast in and then I need to return a call.” Chris left the door open when he went into the sitting room.

Jules had a hard time turning to face Henry. He finally relaxed his grip enough for her to move. “Henry? Come on, it’s not fair for me to have no clothes and you to have many clothes.”

“Nope, my clothes are staying on. I take them off and there’s no telling what we’d end up doing.”

Jules traced her finger down his chest and made her eyes big and tried to act innocent. “And that’s bad?”

Henry wasn’t falling for it. “It’s not the way we’ve been doing things up to now. We shouldn’t change the rules.”

“Rules. Hm. You and your rules.”

“I’d rather talk, anyway.”

“You’d rather talk, about what? Anything in particular?”

“Yeah. I really want to see you again. What do you say?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why not? I’ve been patient and I’ll continue to be patient, but what’s wrong? Can we talk about what’s going on in your head?”

“Yes, you have, Henry. You’ve been very patient. But you’re not gonna like my answer and I really didn’t want the day to change and it just did.” She used the surprise to her advantage and pushed away from Henry right before he tried to grab hold of her. He was still in shock.

“Can you tell me why not?”

“I’m going to think fondly of our time together. I don’t want to discuss it, I simply need to decline your wonderful offer.”

Jules got up and snagged the robe from the floor. She felt tears begin to gather behind her eyes and in her throat. She headed out to grab her things and get dressed. She needed to get out of there.

Chris had just hung up his call when he saw Jules come out of the bedroom, look around and start to get dressed. He grabbed her and stilled her, his hand on her shoulder.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to leave.”

_Something’s wrong. She just talked about eating and now she wants to leave. What’s up?_

“The errand I had to go run this morning was to get you something else you could wear. I didn’t want you feeling self-conscious when you leave this afternoon. Or, you could stay here and wear this out tomorrow, your choice. I’d really love it, if you’d stay here tonight.”

“That’s a very kind offer, but I’m going to need to turn it down, as well as your other request, from yesterday.” Her voice was tight and quiet as she found her dress and looked around, finally locating her bra. She couldn’t look at Chris and she was desperate to leave before her tears came.

Chris felt like he’d been sucker-punched. He recovered quickly, watching her back as she put on her bra and dress.

“I don’t understand.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Her tears had just started and she almost bolted from the room when she realized she didn’t have her clutch. Jules looked around and couldn’t find it. That was when Henry came out.

Chris got up and extended his hand to Henry.

“Congratulations, Henry. You better treat her well or I’ll kick your ass.” Chris was not happy, but he wasn’t about to cause problems for Jules. If she wanted to spend time only with Henry, well, that was her prerogative.

“Congratulations? She didn’t say yes to me, she said yes to you.” It was the only thing that made sense to Henry.

They were shaking each other’s hand when they realized that she’d just said no to both of them. They turned to her and it was clear she was prepared for the worst.

“Wait, you’re not saying ‘yes’ to Henry?”

“Why aren’t you saying ‘yes’ to Chris? It’s been written all over your face you want to.”

“She wants to say yes to you, Henry, we both know that.

“Wait, you guys know? You know about each other and what you asked of me?”

“Of course.”

“Yes”

Jules started shaking. It was so much worse than she thought.

“You know about each other? What you asked? How cruel can you possibly be?”

“How are either one of us being cruel by telling you we want to see you, to get to know you?”

Only a few tears had escaped and she successfully fought them back. She was starting to feel the heat of anger gather in her chest. She suddenly felt 12 feet tall. “Don’t you get it? I can’t choose between you. I couldn’t at the club and it’s even worse now.”

“Darling, we weren’t asking you to choose between us.”

“Why would you think you have to choose between us?”

Neither of them understood.

“But it’s just… I mean…” and then it hit her. “Oh, I get it.” They saw her deflate, her shoulders slump, and the light go out of her eyes as she crumpled to the sofa. That really _was_ all they’d wanted from her. She’d gotten her hopes up, even though she knew she’d be saying ‘no’. Jules knew she was being completely irrational, but she couldn’t help it. “I don’t want that.”

“What don’t you want? What do you think I’m ask-”

“We. What do you think we’re asking for?”

“Where’s my clutch?”

“Your what?”

“My purse.”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’m not giving it to you until we straighten this out. You’ve got some idea going on in your head and I want to know what it is. What don’t you want?”

“I thought maybe I could, but I can’t, I just can’t be your ‘just in case’ girl.”

“Just in case of what? I’m sorry, this must be some American thing. Can you please explain this to me?”

“You know, your ‘in case you don’t have anyone better’ girl. I’m not looking to be that, not for anyone, no matter who they are.”

It took them a second to understand what she meant with Henry understanding first. He took two steps to be in front of her and dropped to his knees. He startled Jules with the ferocity of his reply.

“No! Not even close. No. When I say I want to get to know you, I mean it. I want to get to know who you are. I don’t mean physically, well, yes, there’s that, too.” Jules was sure she knew where this was going. She started to look for a way past him, but with Henry right in front of her, she didn’t have any options. “That’s not what I’m talking about, Jules.” Henry couldn’t let her avoid him any longer, but he didn’t want to force her to do anything. He was afraid he’d scare her off. “I want you to look at me, Jules. Please.”

She glanced over at him and away again. He didn’t continue until she had her eyes on him.

“I can completely understand why you’d think that, the ‘in case’ girl. But the reason I approached you in the club was to get to know you. I saw you in the audience yesterday and thought you were one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen. Yes, I was first attracted to you. And then you were charming and hilarious in the club. And you’re quick on your feet. Jules, I like you. I want to spend time with you and get to know you better. I suspect that this ruffian will tell you the same thing. The thing is, I know I’m not ready for an exclusive relationship with someone, which is why I wouldn’t ask you to choose between us. I mean, hell. I don’t even know your last name.”

“There’s no way that you can make me believe that you’d be okay with this moving back, back to something where there’s no sex.”

“Why would it need to move to that?”

“If this is just casual, then that’s one thing. But you are both saying you want to get to know me. You want to date me.” Jules felt like she needed to shock them, get them to wake up and see what they were proposing. “Are you saying you don’t mind dating a woman who is fucking someone besides you, because I’ve never known any man who would agree to that.”

“It’s not like Henry’s some random guy, though.”

“Look, I know it sounds pretty stupid given the last, what, 12 hours, but are you really capable of it?” She turned to Henry. “Henry, let me ask you this. How would you react if you were in town and you tried to see me only to have me tell you that I was already with Chris, and you know what that means? Or Chris,” Jules turned back to him, “what would run through your mind if you decided to show up out of the blue, surprise me, only to have me come to the door in my robe and hear Henry in the background telling me to get rid of whoever interrupted us? What would you guys do? How long do you think this would last before you did a dump and run?”

_She has a point_ , Chris thought. _Think. Think. Think._ It was Henry who came up with the idea.

“When you put it like that, yes. I get it. But what if, instead, we come up with ground rules, something that helps us plan, and Chris and I agree to the rules. What if we try that first?”

“Sure. You’ll come up with rules that will make this work. What are they?” Sarcasm was not a tone that either of the men liked to hear from her.

“Are you up for this? You’d be willing to try?” Chris didn’t want to go through this exercise and get his hopes up.

“Why don’t you come up with the rules first and we see. Let’s try that.”

Henry started them off. “First rule. There are some days that are just the two of us, or the two of you, and some days that it’s all three of us. Like, for instance, Jules, your birthday, that’s a special day and should only be the three of us together. My birthday would be the two of us and Chris’s would be the two of you. If one of us can’t make it, it doesn’t happen. Same thing with holidays: it’s either all three of us or none of us.”

“So, let me make sure I understand this.” Chris was pretty sure he understood, but he wanted to be sure. “Let’s take New Year’s. It’s either the three of us together on New Year’s Eve, or we are all alone or, at least, not with each other, as long as the three of us are still seeing each other.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“And the whole kiss at midnight?” She was interested to see how they would handle this one.

“We flip a coin, or there’s some other way and we’ve all agreed.”

“Okay, here’s something for you to solve. You are both in town at the same time and you both want to see me on the same day. Solve that one.” She knew they couldn’t.

Except, Chris had an idea. “Well, this is going to take some coordination. I’m thinking we share calendars. I mean, we can’t assume you’re free, so we’ve got to check that, and has one of us spent more time with you, or is scheduled to, there’s that, too. That’s just off the top of my head, I’m sure there’s more to consider.”

“This is going to be difficult. So then, all surprises are out. There would be no surprise visits.”

“Not if Chris and I work together and your calendar is kept up to date. Darling, think of it this way: he and I have been working together pretty well since, well, since the limo.”

Jules had a war going on inside of her, part of her wanting to make this work and part of her wanting to avoid- and that’s when she realized something and blurted out, “what if emotions start to get involved?”

“I say we tackle that when we get there.” Jules took note of Chris’s use of when, and not if.

“And, it’s not exclusive, so you can see other people. As can I.”

“Well-”

“Whatever’s good for the goose is good for the gander. Whatever restrictions you’re thinking about putting on me, you’re putting on yourself. That’s the way it has to be.”

“Dating, yes. Kissing, okay. Anything beyond kissing, no.” Henry seemed to be level-headed about this, but Jules wondered what he’d be like in the midst of it all.

“This seems like it’s getting complicated.”

“I don’t think so. We keep a calendar and we communicate. That sounds pretty simple.” And now Chris was making it seem too easy.

A thought occurred to Jules. “Okay, here’s a rule of mine. We don’t talk about this with anyone outside the three of us. Not a single soul. No family, no friends. Absolutely no one.”

“Okay, but if it gets out?”

“How, pray tell, would it get out if we don’t talk about it with anyone else? Hm?”

“Photographs. If you and Chris were photographed and then the two of us. There might be speculation. And then if you two again? There would definitely be speculation.”

“What would you say, Jules, if you were confronted?”

“I would either say absolutely nothing, or I would say ’my private life is just that. Private.’ Do you ever talk about your private life?”

“As little as possible.”

“Pretty much never.”

“Okay. We don’t discuss it.” She paused before she continued. She wanted to see if they would have anything else. When neither of them spoke, she continued. “So, what do you think? Pretty impossible, right?”

“No, not at all, darling. Chris and I just came up with a way to make this work. He and I have worked pretty well together. I know there have been times where each of us wanted you all to ourselves, but we made it work.”

“It’s only been for a few hours. What happens if this goes on until New Year’s?”

To Chris, it sounded like Jules was about to walk straight into a panic attack. He wanted to diffuse the situation. “First, we aren’t going to be together 24/7. We have Thanksgiving and Christmas and those are family holidays so I expect we won’t see each other on those. New Year’s we already know we’ll be together, assuming we are still together, and that ‘s five months away. When’s your birthday, Jules?”

“Early November.”

“So that’s three months away. By then I’m sure that we’ll have all the kinks worked out.”

Jules looked back and forth between the two men. They didn’t seem to have any objections. Did she?

“You think you can do this, Chris?”

“Yes, I do, baby.” His fingertips passed over her lips just before he kissed her.

“What about you, Henry? Do you think you can do this?”

“Absolutely, darling. Without a doubt.” He tilted her chin so he could gently press his lips to hers.

“Okay. Let’s try this. I guess we can always put a stop it if it isn’t working out.”

“You’re not going to regret this.”

Henry reached for the sash on her dress.

“Now, about tonight...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Chris, Henry, and Jules will be continuing.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting/Downloading:  
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.


End file.
